La lluvia no volvera a abrazar mi corazon
by Lalenca
Summary: porque sigo pensando en ella, acaso no la volvería a ver, no eso no, no quiero que la lluvia vuelva a mí. rukia... - murmure. primer fanfic que hago! en hiatus pero cotinuare
1. el inicio

Mi primer fanfic, lo tenía que hacer porque después de afanarme con la serie es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Bleach y todos sus personajes o referencias **no me pertenecen!!**

* * *

**El inicio**--

Porque las soluciones mas fáciles y obvias siempre resultan las mas difíciles de ejecutar – eso era lo que me preguntaba esa noche antes del gran evento que se llevaba acabo.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué me sentía vacío por dentro? ¿Por qué?..

Las cosas no siempre eran complicadas la mayor parte del tiempo resultaban fáciles hasta podría decir divertidas. Era un estudiante de 15 años por favor que podía ser difícil, no respondan, el color de mi cabello llamaba mucho la atención y lograba que me fastidiaran casi todo el tiempo, dije que no respondieran pero bueno es verdad. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki tengo 15 años, color de cabello bueno digamos que es un color naranja zanahoria, y como dicen todos mis amigos gruñón por naturaleza.

Ese día era como todos, el colegio ya había terminado y estaba yendo a encontrarme con los chicos para el ensayo, hasta que note que una personita de baja estatura me estaba siguiendo.

- y ahora porque me sigues?- le pregunta a la pelinegra de mi costado

-acaso no puedo saber – respondió con una voz de fingida colegiala – es algo muy secreto.

-tu no tienes ningún maldito derecho a saber nada así que vete a casa – respondí – y párala con esa voz, enana.

- no me llames enana, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir – exclamo

- no se… tal ves hasta que crezcas – respondí, y antes que pudiera voltear la cabeza para verla, una mochila cruzo el aire y aterrizo directamente en mi cara para ser específicos en mi nariz, lo cual provoco que sangre un poco.

- CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA! – grite mientras que me limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

- TE HE DICHO QUE NUNCA TE METAS CON MI ESTATURA! – me grito

- PUES HARE LO QUE QUIERA! – esta vez si pude esquivar la patada que me había tirado.

Después de seguir peleando un rato mas por el camino, nos detuvimos al frente de una antigua tienda.

Cierto me olvide de mencionarlo, quien es ella, bueno ella es Rukia Kuchiki, es una molestia pero es mi molestia y por raro que suene vive conmigo, duerme en el closet de mi cuarto y mi familia no tiene idea de que esta ahí.

Lo que sucedió fue que se escapo hace un año de la casa de su hermana y esposo, y para mi desgracia yo la encontré esa tarde lluviosa caminando sola y por lo que parecía perdida, lo admito me dio pena y le dije que le podía dar un lugar en donde quedarse (en esos momentos no pensé en las posibles consecuencias) , es que nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita como ella, su cabello era negro hasta los hombros y un mechón de pelo le cruzaba la cara, lo cual hacía un bonito contraste con su piel blanca y por lo que parecía ser suave; pero lo que mas me impacto fueron sus ojos, definitivamente nunca había visto esos ojos eran de color azul medio morado oscuro, grandes y por ese tiempo con mirada perdida; me acuerdo de ese momento, seguí bajando la mirada y para mi sorpresa aunque fuera baja tenía un cuerpo perfecto, las curvas de su cadera eran lindas y sus piernas eran largas y perfectamente proporcionadas, lo que también me llamo la atención fue verla con una mochila de chappy el conejo, si es muy bonita, _momento acabo de llamar bonita a la enana, me esta afectando el desayuno._

Pero lo que siempre me pregunte fue porque Rukia se escapo de la casa de su hermana, es algo que nunca me ha dicho y siempre que le pregunto me cambia de tema, que será…

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fic y espero que sean buenos conmigo :

Avance del próximo capitulo --

Presentando a los chicos, y rukia se lleva una pequeña sorpresa.

reviewss!!


	2. si, te creo incapaz

Lo siento si el primer capitulo no fue exactamente lo suficiente largo, así que esta vez haré que mis capítulos mejoren en lo que tiene que ver con el largo

Lo siento si el primer capitulo no fue exactamente lo suficiente largo, así que esta vez haré que mis capítulos mejoren en lo que tiene que ver con el largo.

Así que aquí va el segundo capitulo para todos.

Bleach y todos sus personajes o referencias **no me pertenecen!!**

* * *

**Si, te creo incapaz**--

La tarde seguía avanzando y Rukia y yo ya habíamos entrado a la antigua tienda que nos servía a mis amigos y a mi de "refugio" o como quieras llamarlo.

Ya todos habían llegado Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Ishida, Hisagi y Chad, ellos eran mis amigos la mayoría de la infancia los otros llegados al grupo en su momento y aparte de todo lo que pueda decir son mi banda; que me olvide decirlo, _si, viste es el desayuno el que te afecta_, tengo una banda. Nos hemos formado ya desde hace varios años, esta bien somos nuevos en la industria musical, pero quien pide detalles. Pero lo que si es verdad es que somos realmente buenos y tal vez por eso es que nos han escogido como una de las bandas que tocará en la graduación de este año, o sea mi graduación; no es genial, mi graduación y me la voy a pasar parado en el escenario, bueno ni que me afectara tanto con lo que me encantan las fiestas y sobretodo como me fascina bailar.

Bueno no creo que haya mucha necesidad en presentar a los chicos pero por si acaso.

Empezaremos por Toshiro Hitsugaya a.k.a Shiro, el es el más bajito del grupo pero aunque su estatura sea de ese tamaño creo que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ya saben lo que dicen pequeño pero poderoso, _creo que eso también se aplica en la enana_, lo más sorprendente es su habilidad para mantenernos en orden y organizarnos, casi siempre lo ves trabajando en futuras presentaciones o lugares en donde nuestra banda se podría presentar, por eso a veces hasta se nos escapa un Hitsugaya-taichou, bien que le gustaría que lo llamemos así.

Como siguiente tenemos al pelirrojo, glotón de Renji Abarai, como lo mencione antes tiene efectivamente el pelo rojo recogido en una cola, _yo personalmente lo veo raro, _sin mencionar la cantidad de tatuajes que tiene, él y Hisagi deberían formar su club de tatuados anónimos.

Que pase el siguiente!

Ikkaku Madarame, conocido también como calvito, si es enserio no tiene pelo, una de dos o se rapo en un ataque de locura o nació calvo, porque bueno la gente normal no es calva a esta edad aunque pensándolo bien él no es normal. Siempre lleva con él una katana de madera, la cual la cuelga en su cinturón.

Genial ahora tenemos al estresante de Uryuu Ishida, es indudablemente el chico mas inteligente de la clase, es primer puesto, sabes todo lo que me costo a mi estar dentro de lo 15 primeros. Lo tal ves mas raro en él es su habilidad para confeccionar ropa femenina, es raramente impresionante.

Y entrando en penúltimo puesto esta el segundo encargado del club tatuados anónimos, Shyuuhei Hisagi! No hay mucho que decir de él, así que iré sin rodeos, su cara esta llena de tatuajes y no es tan raro. Listo simple y conciso.

Por ultimo esta Chad, él no forma exactamente la banda es mas bien nuestro fan #1, es como mi hermano, _aunque seamos totalmente diferentes, _es mi ayuda en todo momento, yo lucho por él y él por mi, es una promesa que hicimos cuando nos conocimos y desde entonces se ha vuelto alguien irremplazable.

Si estos son mis amigos, raros pero daría todo mi esfuerzo por salvarlos de cualquier cosa hasta de almas con poderes que intentaran ejecutarlos en un mundo paralelo, _jaja como si eso existiera, tengo que empezar a ver que echan en mi desayuno. _

Entramos al cuarto de ensayo y para mi sorpresa nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Rukia hasta que…

-"Qué hace Rukia aquí " – dijo Renji, señalándola con un dedo. "No me la pude quitar de encima y aquí esta" – respondí.

-"A que te refieres con quitarme de encima, tu engendro exageradamente alto"- me dijo

-"Calla, aunque sea alto no creo que sea para tanto, a no espera para una elfa como tu debo ser un tipo de gigante"- dije mientras que me ponía a pensar en loa comparación de tamaños.

-"TU…"- la oración de Rukia fue interrumpida por la voz de Hitsugaya. "Ya paren y movámonos hacía adentro que le ensayo ya se retraso lo suficiente"

Todos seguimos a Toshiro adentro, a un cuarto amplio y con buena acústica, con paredes blancas a excepción de una que era roja," es que tenía que tener contraste" había dicho una vez Ishida y por eso la pared fue roja; en ella estaban pegados afiches con fechas de presentación y horarios de ensayo y cosas así. Fuimos en dirección a los instrumentos y nos alistamos para comenzar a tocar.

-"Ven Rukia siéntate aquí"- dijo el peliblanco mientras que señalaba un sillón junto a su escritorio. " Primera vez que los vas a escuchar verdad?"

-"Si, francamente me sorprendió saber que los chicos tenían este tipo de habilidades"-dijo. "solo una pregunta"

-"que pasa"- contesto Shiro. "quien canta?"- pregunto con una mirada pensativa.

-"no sabias"- exclamo.- "Ichigo es el cantante"

Al parecer eso le causo mucha gracia pues lo siguiente que escuchamos fue una fuerte risa que venía directo de donde estaban ellos.

-"que acaso no me crees capaz de cantar"- le pregunte

-"te creo incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa"- respondió con un tono burlón. "Entonces escucha esto y trágate tus palabras"- le dije

-"1…2…3…"

RPOV

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, no era solo la melodía era todo; nunca creí que Ichigo supiera cantar y si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creído, sigo en estado de shock, era lo mas lindo que había escuchado, me transportaba a otro lugar enserio sentía que la música me transmitía algo, pero en definitiva lo que mas me gusto fue la voz de Ichigo, era… no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, la tienen que escuchar para entenderme, claro pero no pensaba decirle la verdad a Ichigo, no le iba a decir "me encantó fue lo mas lindo que he oído en mi vida en especial tu voz", ni hablar.

Cuando termino se me acerco.

-"que te pareció, enana"- me dijo. Hice el gesto de estarlo pensando,"nada mal"- dije al final.

-"nada mal?". "Y apuesto a que tu lo puedes hacer mejor"- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Luego de que dijo eso se me puso la carne de gallina odiaba cantar en público, la última vez casi me desmayo en pleno escenario, y creo que Ichigo se estaba burlando de eso.

-"no empieces…"- comencé a decir.

-"antes que empiecen a pelearse de nuevo me podrían hacer caso"- interrumpió Renji.

Lo miramos confundidos, la mayor parte de personas ya no se metían en nuestras peleas.

-"que pasa"- dijo Ichigo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-"Hitsugaya-taichou, nos ha confirmado lo de la graduación"- dijo Renji mientras que señalaba a Shiro para que siguiera con la explicación.

-"si ya han dicho que si vamos a tocar, me llamaron esta tarde para confirmarlo, y para de decirme taichou!"- dijo mientras que se formaba una venita en su frente

-"GENIAL, eso significa que no será necesario que bailemos ese día"- exclamó Ikkaku.

-"mmm…"- murmuro Ishida."Que pasa Ishida"- pregunto Chad.

-"lo que pasa es que Ishida si quería bailar"- se burlo Hisagi.

IPOV

Después del ensayo regresamos a la casa, la enana entro por la ventana y yo me dirigí a la puerta.

-"Ichigo!!"- me recibió mi papá con su misma alegría de siempre. Lo ignore totalmente y me fui a mi cuarto, aun podía escuchar lo que decían.

-"Papá no deberías fastidiar tanto a Ichi-nii"- decía Yuzu

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, encontré a la enana durmiendo en mi cama_, no y terminantemente no_!,

-"Rukia, levántate"- dije mientras que la movía para que se levante. "que…que pasa"- se levanto.

-"te quedaste dormida en mi cama"- dije y la señale. "ah…perdón"- dijo y se fue al closet.

-"rara"- susurre.

Después de unas cuantas horas escuche gritar a la enana, tenía que levantarme de mi cama, abrir el closet y ver que pasaba; cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Rukia llorando.

-"y ahora que pasa?"- pregunte.

-"nada"- respondió y se dio la vuelta. "bueno…"- dije y me le quede mirando, es que no lo podía evitar se veía tan indefensa y aparte no me había respondido con sinceridad la pregunta.

-"que pasa…por que me miras?"- pregunto. "por que estas llorando"- respondí y le señale los ojos

-"no es verdad"- dijo mientras que se limpiaba los ojos,"y si fuera así no es asunto tuyo" finalizo y cerró la puerta del closet.

Bostece y regrese a mi cama, como dije antes y sigo pensando igual, aunque sea un fastidio y a veces no la soporte, no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de mí cada vez que la veo llorar, tengo ganas de consolarla y pegarle al que le hizo eso. No se que me pasa, tal vez el viejo pervertido de mi papá tiene razón, _bah que cosas estoy diciendo_. Me volteé y mira hacía la ventana, por la cual se cruzo una mariposa negra.

* * *

La sorpresa que se llevo Rukia al darse cuenta de lo bueno que es Ichigo en algunas cosas, jeje. Era necesario ponerle algo de drama a la historia, se preguntaran porque rukia estaba llorando, pues lo averiguarán pronto.

Avances para el próximo capítulo --

Una verdad detrás de la acción, porque rukia se escapo?, un favor, una canción y dos personas.


	3. sabes

Bleach y todos sus personajes o referencias **no me pertenecen!!**

Lo siento si me demore con este capitulo pero es que el colegio me quita tiempo, aparte tenia q escribirlo y subirlo .

Pero lo bueno es que aquí esta 8D

**Sabes**--

* * *

Me lo pregunta siempre, le contestare alguna vez. No. Mejor no le digo que pasa si encuentra mi razón insuficiente, que pasa si me bota de su casa y dice que vuelva, que pasa si ya no me quiere con el?

Mejor no le digo….

Ya era tarde y estaba pensando en todo esto metida en el closet mirando el techo, hasta que escuche un golpeteo en la puerta.

"Rukia, estas ahí?" – dijo Ichigo mientras abría la puerta. "si la vas a abrir de todas maneras no encuentro el punto por el cual debas preguntar antes"- dije mientras que salía del closet.

"Por lo menos intente ser educado"- respondió mientras dejaba el tazón con sopa que me había traído. "otra vez te dio 'mas hambre' "- dije y mire el tazón, "si quieres ya no te traigo comida"- contesto y me dio el tazón y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Le tenia pánico a momentos así, o sabía que aunque el no me lo preguntara directamente, se moría de ganas por saber y tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir.

No podía evitar sentir como sus ojos se posaban en mí y se quedaban mirándome.

-"que pasa" – pregunte. "nada solo me preguntaba por que siempre ignoras mis comentarios acerca de tu familia, cuando te pregunto"- dijo y levanto la mirada hacia la ventana.

-"lo que suceda con mi familia no es asunto tuyo" – seguía comiendo y sentí que sus manos tomaban las mías, que linda sensación tan calientes y suaves, _para Kuchiki,_

Retiro mis manos y puso el tazón en la mesa de nuevo y me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a verlo; "estas segura que no es asunto mió lo que te pase a ti" –me dijo y se levanto, cogió el tazón y salio por la puerta.

Que habrá querido decir con eso – murmure, mas bien fue como un comentario para mí; me tire a la cama y me pregunte si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no decirle a Ichigo. No contarle mi verdad…

**Flash back**

"rukia, levántate" – escuche mientras que habría los ojos. "que pasa, parpadee y me intente acostumbrar a la luz del día.

"es hora de ir al colegio, aparte acuérdate que después del colegio tienes practica, luego no te olvides de pasar por la casa de la señora unohana para las clases de etiqueta social, mas tarde Byakuya nos va a llevar a una comida con la gente de su trabajo así que saldremos a comprar ropa después de que termines tus tareas". "Y el sábado tienes academia de ingles, no te olvides de la tarea"

Deje de escuchar después de colegio, tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, acaso era costumbre en la familia Kuchiki no tener tiempo libre o sobrecargarte con cosas.

"ya ahorita bajo Hisana-nee"- dije y mi hermana se fue, dejándome sola para arreglarme.

Me levante, me bañe, me cambie, aliste mis cosas para la practica de ballet de después de clases, y ordene mi maleta de colegio. "uff, ahora abajo"- me dije a mi misma.

Baje y me encontré a Byakuya "Buenos días, byakuya-san"- salude. "igualmente rukia"- contesto y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Hisana-nee me puso el desayuno delante mió y comencé a comer, sin darme cuenta de mis modales en la mesa; total estaba en familia.

Cuando llegue al colegio, todo estaba igual, el salón separado por grupos, me dirigí al mió y salude a las chicas; me senté a su lado sin intentar si quiera prestar atención, ya me había acostumbrado a lo que hablaban, así que no veía la necesidad de escucharlo todos los días.

La práctica de ballet estuvo bien, cada vez mejoro mas, pero no me importa si fuera por mi haría dibujo, eso si me llama la atención, pero como todas las hijas de las familias importantes del circulo social de Byakuya hacían ballet yo también tenía que hacer.

Luego fui donde Unohana-sensei para las clases de etiqueta, si fueran cursos de colegio los reprobaría, soy pésima recordando con que se come cada cosa y como sentarse y como hacer todo.

Llegue a casa y termine mis tareas dándome un tiempo para desarrollar mi pasatiempo favorito: dibujar; cogí mi lápiz de chappy y comencé a dibujar conejos por todas partes en mi hoja. Estaba terminando cuando Hisana abrió la puerta de mi cuarto "estas lista para salir a comprar"- me dijo; "si, ya bajo"- me eche perfume y me puse un vestido hasta las rodillas azul claro y una chompa encima por si acaso.

me compre un lindo conjunto de falda hasta un poco mas bajo de las rodillas con un saquito a medio brazo y una blusa que le hacía juego, todo con unos tacos y ya estaba lista; esperando en la sala con Nee-san.

Ya en la comida tuve que ir a conversar con las hijas de los señores, acaso no sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera chicos, acaso la capacidad de su cerebro no daba para mas; yo no podía opinar en ese tema ya que no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de tener compañeros hombres por que mi colegio era de mujeres.

"Y tu Rukia, no te gusta ningún chico"- me pregunto una chica de pelo rubio hasta la espalda.

"Yo…hmm... bueno..."- tartamudee, nos sabía que responder. " Esta bien si tu no has tenido la suerte de juntarte con chicos, así te podremos enseñar"- dijo una con pelo corto negro en puntas."De verdad?" pregunte. "No"- dijeron una chica con pelo color castaño oscuro y otra con el pelo color caramelo. Y se comenzaron a reír. Ok. Esto fue lo que faltaba para que no pudiera soportar más. Me levante y me fui al baño, dejando a las 4 chicas aun riéndose.

Me mire en el espejo del baño, esa no era yo, era una chica que había sido moldeada a gusto por otras personas para lograr un disfraz que me impidiera ver quien soy de verdad, me cubrí la cara y comencé a llorar; ahí fue cuando lo decidí este no era mi mundo y yo no encajaba aquí, tal ves la Rukia falsa si, pero yo no. La única manera de ser yo era irme, escapar, encontrar mi lugar en donde pudiera ser yo sin importarme que dirán de mi, sin importarme aparentar lo que no soy, dejar atrás a toda al gente que dice ser tus amigas y luego te dejan, dejar atrás toda la presión, dejar atrás a toda esta gente a todo este lujo a esta hipocresía; encontrar un día en el que este en paz y no tenga que fingir, ser libre de estas cadenas invisibles que me atan a mundo superficial. por eso decidí escaparme esa misma noche…

**Regreso a la realidad**

"si, prefiero tarde"- murmure y regrese a mi closet cuando escuche que Ichigo abría la puerta.

IPOV

Una calida sensación hizo a mi cuerpo temblar y abrí los ojos. Mañana.

"Ichigooooooooooooooooo!"- grito mi papá al tiempo en que saltaba en mi cama.

"QUE TE PASA"- le grite mientras que lo empujaba con una patada.

"por que mi hijo es así conmigo, con su supergenialextramadamenteapuesto padre, que he hecho para que me trates así". "molestarme a cada rato, ahora SAL DE MI CUARTO AHORA!"- lo saque de mi cuarto y aun podía escuchar su lloriqueo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me cambie y le toque la puerta a Rukia "enana, ya nos vamos al colegio"- le dije. "ya salgo cabeza de zanahoria"- respondió, "vamos ese tiene que hacer sido el peor insulto que me has hecho, acaso estas perdiendo tu imaginación o los conejos ya la tomaron" – le pregunte con tono burlón. "NO TE METAS CON CHAPPY" – contesto. "si claro como sea, te veo abajo" – dije y salí por la puerta hacia abajo.

Ya abajo estaba toda mi familia.

"Buenos días nii-san"- me saludo Yuzu.

"Hola Ichi-nii "- dijo Karin

"Hey"- exclame y levante la mano en señal de saludo. "hoy no desayunas?"- pregunto Yuzu. "no cierta cabra vieja me quito las ganas"- respondí y salí por la puerta principal.

"Ahora que le hiciste "- le dijo Karin a Isshin

Salí y me encontré con Rukia afuera y caminamos al colegio.

"hace unos días descubrí que podía bajarme canciones a mi celular"- me dijo."y hace cuanto que tienes el celular"- le pregunte.

"A…coughmasomenosunañocough… - respondió. "Jaja hace cuanto?"- me reí.

"Cállate, la tecnología no es lo mío" – "me doy cuenta"- murmure. "QUE DIJISTE!!" – exclamo. "calma enana, ve al punto"- le dije.

Bajo la mirada y dijo "bueno…me preguntaba que tal vez ustedes podrían… tu sabes… tocar la canción….

" ME ESTAS PIDIENDO UN FAVOR!?"- grite.

"no entiendo que hay de malo"- dijo y levanto una ceja

"LA GRAN RUKIA KUCHIKI, LA SEÑORITA SI TE CREO INCAPAZ ME ESTA PIDIENDO UN FAVOR!!" – exclame y levante los brazos, para darle emoción

"si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes porque molestarme" – dijo y miro para otro lado.

"tranquila no dije que no lo haría solo intentaba aclarar un punto" – dije y metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

"eso significa que si la vas a cantar"- levanto la mirada y cuando la vi sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

"pero…depende de que canción...si tiene que ver con conejos me niego totalmente" – dije intentando burlarme d su obsesión con los conejos, un manotazo me dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "agresiva"- murmure mientras que me sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"eso te pasa por meterte con chappy"- dijo y cruzo los brazos "a cierto escucha la canción"- se puso a buscar en su mochila, lo prendió y comenzó a buscar la canción, me di cuenta de que le había pegado stickers de chappy por todas partes pero preferí no burlarme mas, mi cabeza me lo agradeció.

"escucha"- me ordeno

Ya la había oído antes, me gustaba bastante, aunque no pensaba admitirlo, es que la canción era mas como para chicas y tenía una imagen que no podía dañar; así que opte por hacerme el que no sabía.

"Cual es "- pregunte, intentando parecer lo mas convincente.

"nunca la has escuchado"- parpadeo sorprendida. "perdona mi ignorancia, pero por lo menos conozco mi celular". "NO COMIENZES"- dijo mientras que se preparaba para agredir a mi cabeza. "tranquila, o nadie va a tocar ninguna canción" – le advertí mientras que bajaba el brazo y lo ponía de nuevo en su sitio.

-"Bueno la canción, es 'Sabes', crees que podrás tocarla?"- pregunto, no pude resistirme y le mire los ojos estaban de nuevo irradiando esperanza, por eso me quede mirándolos un buen momento o por lo menos eso pareció, pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el colegio.

-"Ichigo…" – me llamo esperando que le responda. "A cierto la canción, lo conversare con los chicos y luego te digo"- me dio un poco de miedo preguntarle a los chicos para tocar esa canción, que pasa si me molestaban; _bueno entonces yo les daba una paliza; _si buen punto pero igual ante esos ojos que tiene la enana no le puedo decir que no.

Solo esperemos que no pregunten…

* * *

Si aquí esta, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con la explicación de Rukia me llevo un rato pensarlo xD. Díganme que les pareció, please review..

Avances para el próximo capítulo --

y tu con quien vas?? , me preguntaron y eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos…


	4. y tu con quien vas?

Bleach y todos sus personajes o referencias **no me pertenecen!!**

sin comentarios… solo espero subir capitulos mas rapido

* * *

**Y… tu con quien vas?** --

Entramos al salón para encontrarnos con el acostumbrado bullicio, todos estaban hablando y caminando por el aula, nos dirigimos a nuestro habitual rincón para encontrarnos con los chicos.

"RUKIA!!"- grito Rangiku mientras que levantaba su mano en señal de saludo."Buenos días Rangiku, chicas"- respondió Rukia. Si aparte de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos también había mujeres, estaban Tatsuki, Nemu, Hinamori, Nanao, Orihime y ya nombrada Rangiku.

"Hola Kurosaki-kun"- saludo Orihime mientras que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba la mano de Ishida.

Si como la peor peste, el amor invadió la ciudad. Orihime e Ishida ya llevaban un tiempo como enamorados, solo de acordarme como era que se ponía Ishida cada vez que Orihime estaba cerca de él, me da ganas de reirme a carcajadas, el pobre se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba, si patético.

Aparte de ellos también tenemos a Tatsuki y Renji, quien diría que Tatsuki encontraría a alguien que pudiera soportar todos esos puños y golpes o como yo les digo "frutos del entrenamiento", es que es verdad, por algo Tatsuki es una de las chicas más fuertes de esta ciudad y no exagero.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios y comenzaron a hablar del baile.

"Con quien vas a ir Nanao-chan?"- Pregunto Orihime

"No estoy segura"- respondió.

"Tu quien vas Inoue"- pregunto Tatsuki

"Duh, obviamente va con Ishida, verdad Hime?"- dijo Rangiku.

Orihime bajo la mirada sonrojada, lo cual fue una obvia respuesta.

"Tu Hisagi- kun con quien vas" pregunto Hianmori, "no creo que sea necesario ir con alguien total creo que ni vamos a poder bailar"- respondió.

"Al respecto de eso "- interrumpió Hitsugaya "al parecer el director contrato otra banda, no se preocupen ellos solo tocaran el 20 de la graduación".

"Eso significa que si tendremos que bailar??"- exclamo Ikkaku mas bien asustado que emocionado.

"En ese caso… IKKAKU VA CONMIGO"- grito Rangiku mientras que se llevaba a Ikkaku fuera del salón.

"……si al parecer el director no quería que desperdiciáramos toda nuestra graduación en un escenario"- respondió Renji y se le formo una gotita en la cabeza, al igual que a todos.

"Entonces vamos a ver a Tatsuki en un VESTIDO?!" dijo Hisagi. "Que intentas insinuar con eso?" – Renji miro a Hisagi con una mirada de dices algo y te mato.

"Yo se con quien va a ir Toshirou" – exclamó Ishida interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas entre Hisagi, Renji y la recientemente unida Tatsuki.

"Hablas y quedas fuera de la banda"- Hitsugaya hablo, se paro y salió del salón.

"Bueno….viste lo que causas"- dijo Nanao mientras miraba la puerta.

Justo en ese momento entro Rangiku con Ikkaku. "Que le paso al pequeño"- señalo Ikkaku la puerta y se acercaron de nuevo a sus asientos, "Lo mas probable es que hayan descubierto que Shiro va a invitar a Hinamori"- dijo Rangiku, mas bien lo grito logrando que casi toda la clase volteara a ver.

Y…tu con quien vas?"- me pregunto Nemu y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, definitivamente no estaba preparado para esa pregunta por que me tomo totalmente desprevenido

"como se te ocurre preguntar eso, si se sobre entiende"- repuso Rangiku. "A que te refieres Matsumoto"- pregunto Hisagi

"Que Ichigo va a ir con Rukia" respondió.

Rukia que había estado leyendo un manga, no había estado prestando atención a la conversación hasta que mencionaron su nombre.

Mientras tanto…

Toshiro salió de la clase porque no quería que sus amigos supieran que iba a invitar a Hinamori, se fue caminando al patio aprovechando que aun no empezaban las clases.

_Son estos los momentos en los que me gustaría que matar no fuera un delito, pero estoy seguro que igual lo van a decir._

Me senté en una de las bancas del patio, saque mi celular para ver cuando tiempo me quedaba antes de regresar, estaba yo mirando la hora y de la nada un pelotazo me cayó en la cabeza.

"Lo siento"- dijo una chica que se estaba acercando con otros niños atrás de ella, "es tu pelota"- le pregunte. "si, en verdad lo siento tengo que aprender a medir mi fuerza"- sonrió.

Me parecía que ya la había visto antes, pero de donde, estaba seguro de haber visto a esta chica de pelo corto negro y ojos oscuros… pero de donde…

"Eres la hermana de Kurosaki?"- pregunto recordando que la había visto antes en la casa de Ichigo una vez que tuve que ir.

"Te refieres a Ichi-nii? soy su hermana"- respondió. "Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, compañero de clase de tu hermano". "Yo soy Kurosaki Karin, gusto en conocerte".

"Kurosaki pídele la pelota para continuar el partido"- le dijo uno de los chicos que estaban detrás de ella. "Ya un momento"- les dijo – "Oi Toshiro me devuelves mi balón". _Desde cuando le dije que me podía llamar Toshiro. _De todas formas se lo devolví y ella se fue sin antes voltearse y decirme "Un gusto en conocerte Toshiro, espero que vayas a la casa pronto" después se fue corriendo con sus demás amigos.

Que habrá querido decirme con eso, de cualquier forma ya tengo que regresar al salón.

RPOV

La mañana había pasado como de costumbre, llegamos al salón y nos sentamos, yo saque el ultimo numero del manga que estaba leyendo y me desconecte de la conversación porque ya tenía una idea de lo que se iba a tratar. De repente escucho mi nombre en la conversación y levanto mi mirada para ver que estaban diciendo y encuentro a un Ichigo mirándome, demasiado tarde, no lo pude evitar me sonroje completamente. Pero antes de que pudiera despegar mis ojos de él, noté que el también se había sonrojado y tuve que esconder mi cara en el manga o no se que podía haber pasado.

"Que les habrá pasado"- dijo Hinamori mientras que miraba a Ichigo el cual estaba mirando por la ventana aun un poco sonrojado.

"Momo-chan, creo que eso se llama _amor" _exclamo Orihime mientras que soltaba risitas tontas.

"Quien diría el bruto de Ichigo de verdad es sensible"- exclamo Renji.

"Crecen tan rapido"- dijo Hisagi tratando de imitar el tono de las abuelas cuando dicen eso. Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar otro comentario Tatsuki había llevado la justicia en sus manos y les había dado un buen puñetazo en la cabeza a Renji y Hisagi "NO LOS MOLESTEN" – grito y se alejo a su sitio mientras que arrastraba a un herido Renji.

"No puedo creer que esos 2 de verdad esten juntos"- murmuro Hitsugaya el cual ya había regresado de donde fuera que se haya ido.

"Donde habías estado Shiro-chan"- pregunto Hinamori

"yo… hmm... no es de tu incumbencia"- respondió y se dirigió a su sitio.

"Que fue con él"- pregunto Nanao y todos los demás se quedaron mirando.

No hubo más tiempo para que siguieran con su conversación por que en ese momento sonó la campana y la profesora entro.

No, porque de todas la personas te tenías que llevar a ella

"No, Hisana"- murmuro Byakuya.

Horas Antes.

"No lo soporto mas"- decía entre sollozos Hisana

"Calma, ya la encontraremos"- le decía su esposo en un intento de tranquilizarla. "No! cuanto tiempo mas vas a seguir diciendo eso, porque ya pasó un AÑO"- En este momento la pelinegra ya estaba llorando, Byakuya se le acercó y la abrazó intentando hacerla sentir mejor

"Ya no puedo mas"- exclamó Hisana liberándose de los brazos de su esposo y saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa.

_Me pone mal ver a Hisana en ese estado, ha pasado un año desde que su hermanita se escapo de la casa pero cuando le vienen esos ataques de nostalgia no puedo evitar también dejarme contagiar por eso-_ pensaba Byakuya mientras que se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Sentía como el fresco líquido recorría su garganta hasta que un grito proveniente de afuera le cortó su momento de paz. Era Hisana, había vivido mucho tiempo con ella para saber cuando era ella quien gritaba, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la calle para encontrar a su joven esposa echada en el suelo, al pie de un carro, rodeada de un liquido carmesí que él bien sabía que era.

"HISANA!"- gritó y se acerco su lado

"bya…k…u…ya"- murmuraba Hisana. "shh… no hables"- susurro Byakuya mientras que tomaba la cabeza de su esposa y ponía sobre sus piernas.

"Señor la ambulancia ya llego, ellos se encargarán de ella"- le dijo un paramedico..

Ya en la ambulancia. Byakuya no podía pensar con claridad, no este no podía ser el momento, _no ella no podía morir, ella no lo podía dejar, no podía, la acababa de encontrar de entre todas las personas la había encontrado, había encontrado su razón de vivir y que iba a ser sin ella, la vida ya no tendría sentido, no ella no podía morir._

"Byakuya"- susurro Hisana mientras que cogía la mano de su esposo. "no digas nada, descansa repone tus energías, ya verás que superaremos esto"- repuso Byakuya y apretaba la mano de la pequeña pelinegra. Negó con la cabeza "tu sabes lo que va a pasar, llego mi hora..."- susurro

"no digas tonterías, vas a ver que todo esto va a pasar y luego buscaremos a tu hermana y la tendremos con nosotros antes de que puedas volver a parpadear"- exclamó el joven esposo.

"mantén esa promesa esa… promesa, prométeme que la encontraras…"- susurraba cada vez mas bajo Hisana, se notaba que estaba luchando para decir estas palabras

"Lo haré"- dijo Byakuya y vio sonreír a su esposa por última vez porque en ese momento su mano se solto.

"Señor…"- dijo el paramedico

"Lo se"- contesto mientras que sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por su cara.

* * *

Enserio pido muchas disculpas por hacer esperar tanto. Perdón!!

Bueno el lamentable suceso tenía que ocurrir solo era cuestión de tiempo

Podrá afectar en algo que Hitsugaya haya encontrado a esta pequeña chica

Invitará Ichigo a Rukia

Ikkaku aprenderá a bailar para el baile

No se pierda todas estas respuestas en los siguientes capítulos de este fic. xD

**Avances para el próximo capitulo --**

Se necesitan todo tipo de canciones, entonces no veo porque no podamos tocar esta – comento Hitsugaya.


	5. en serio no se atrevan

Bleach y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen

Bleach y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen

(Aunque algun día lograre que sean mios voz interior _no, no es cierto, _shhh… calla)

Ok no tengo palabras para decir q lo siento mucho me olvide de el fic, aunq tuve cierta presion por parte de una amiga (¬¬ si aquí esta feliz?) aparte ahora q estoi de vacaciones facil subo 2 capitulos mas, esq soi una floja .. El otro pequeño problema esq el cuaderno en el q tengo escrito prácticamente todo el fic se quedo encerrado en el locker de mi colegio . pobre cuaderno asi que si me rayo buenaso mas adelante no es mi culpa.

En fin aquí esta el 5 capitulo ( :

**Enserio no se atrevan **--

Por suerte hoy día la enana no me siguió al ensayo, porque se iba a quedar a dormir a la casa de Rangiku, asi que esta vez era solo yo el que estaba yendo a la tienda, solo yo la calle el cielo y nada mas, el cielo siempre tuvo un efecto reflexivo en mi, me refiero a que siempre que me pongo a ver el cielo me recuerda a cosas que debería pensar, son estos ratos los que me ayudan a pensar para el futuro, cumpliría 16 en poco tiempo y luego vendría la graduación y mas tarde a escoger universidades, _me pregunto como hará la enana para encontrar una universidad_, en fin como haré yo para soportar no verla tanto tiempo, no es que me haya obsesionado con siempre estar con ella como un niñito con un juguete, no, simplemente me he acostumbrado a estar con ella, estudiar junta a ella, tenerla cerca , saber que no importa lo que pase ella igual me disculpara y se quedara conmigo, no puedo creer que haya pensado que esto iba a durar para siempre, ella obvio que no me va a soportar por siempre ella necesita de una persona fuerte ( porque aunque parezca una chica frívola y dura es muy frágil y amigable ) que la apoye y no la haga sentir mal, a diferencia de mi, nosotros que nos pasamos todo el día discutiendo e insultándonos … bah en fin solo espero que el tiempo no pase tan rápido como creo.

Cuando yo entre solo faltaba Chad, pero me informaron que nuestro fan estaba en una cita, espera en una cita? Chad en una cita? Como? Quien? Donde? Y otra vez como?

"si, nos dijo que no lo esperáramos hoy día porque se iba al cine con Nemu"- respondio Ishida.

Acaso era yo el unico sorprendido o es que ellos ya sabian de esto antes que yo, seguia en estado de shock cuando de repente la voz de Hisagi estallo en la habitación

"ACASO NO SABIAS, SI LO HABIA ESTADO DICIENDO DESDE HACE 2 DIAS"

"lo que me recuerda, donde has estado Ichigo"- pregunto Hitsugaya

"A que te refieres?"- dije aun medio en shock por lo de Chad

"Se refiere a que donde has estado estos dias Ichigo, tu cuerpo ha estado aquí pero tu mente donde ha estado"- exclamo Renji

"Es que he tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar y no me había dado cuenta de que los estaba ignorando"- conteste

"Igual siempre nos ignoras, asi que supongo que sabiamos que esto vendria"- repuso Hisagi mientras que se encogia de hombros como restandole importancia.

"Si… el dice… entonces empezamos el ensayo de una vez?"- dijo Ikkaku mientras que se ponía en su posición detrás de la bateria.

"Cierto chicos, hablando de empesar el ensayo que les parece si agregamos unas cuantas canciones mas a las que vamos a tocar _… que diablos estoy haciendo, cuando sepan porque digo esto me van a fastidiar como si no hubiera un mañana_… me refiero tocar canciones un poco lentas"

"Porque Ichigo"- respondieron Renji y Hisagi con miradas sospechosas. _Uf sabía que tendría que dar una explicación._

"yo este bue-…" , " no, saben que Ichigo tiene razón, se necesitan todo tipo de canciones entonces no veo porque no podamos tocar alguna de las que el dice"- me interrumpió Hitsugaya.

Me sentí tan agradecido de no haber tenido que dar una explicación, son estos los momentos en que me encanta que Toshirou use su cabeza.

"si, si entendemos sus razones pero creo que nos llama la atención que Ichigo use su cabeza asi que teniamos curiosidad de saber que cosa le hizo este cambio"- replico Ishida, _hey espera esta insinuando que nunca uso mi cabeza_

"Entonces, Ichigo que paso?"- pregunto Ikkaku, el cual habia regresado de atrás de la bateria.

_Fuck, ahora que les digo, no gente de otros mundos no servirá, monos gigantes tampoco, inspiración pura, ja como si fueran a creer eso, bueno fue se los dire…_

"Rukia… ella bueno… me pidió… que, ustedes saben…toquemos una canción que a ella le gusta"- _ahora a esperar_

El cuarto se quedo en silencio durante una milesima de segundo luego todos estallaron en risas, incluso Hitsugaya, ese enano me las va a pagar.

"Hablas en serio?"- pregunto Ishida mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos

"Ichigo quiere hacer cumplir un favor"

"yo… este--. "Es que Ichigo solo le hace favores a Kuchiki"- dijo Ikkaku prácticamente cantandolo

"WUUUUUUUUUUU"- comenzaron a hacer esos soniditos que hacen las adolescentes con problemas cuando descubren que a una de sus amigas le gusta alguien, _espera gustar, Rukia… yo?_

"**CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ O NO VERAN UN PROXIMO AMANECER"- **tuve que gritar pararme y caminar hasta la puerta para que se callen.

"Perdon Ichigo, pero quien diria que en serio te gusta hacer cosas por los demas"- dijo Ishida aun con su mirada sospechosa.

"Aunque pensandolo bien solo cumples cosas para Rukia, no es justo"- comento Hisagi poniendo un tono de falso resentimiento.

"Pero chicos si es obvio porque Ichigo solo le cumple favores a Rukia"- comenzo Renji.

_Ok hablaba un poco mas y perdería la oportunidad de tener hijos_.

"A que te refieres"- dijo Ikkaku imitando mi tono de perdido de antes

"Por favor, que a Ichigo le gusta Rukia, ahora ya podrían comenzar el ensayo"- dijo en tono de aburrido Hitsugaya y se fue al escritorio para sentarse.

"Sabias que la matas Toshirou"- murmuro Hisagi

"si, solo queriamos ver que tanto podiamos molestar a Ichigo antes de que explote"- dijo Renji

"o que se sonroje hasta no poder mas"- agrego Ikkaku

"Mueranse"- murmure lo suficiente alto como para que todos me escucharan, tome mis cosas y me fui

"Genial se fue ahora como se supone que vamos a practicar"- escuche que dijo Ishida.

Que se supone que iba a hacer con toda esta nueva información para procesar, en serio Rukia me gustaba, o simplemente me estaba llenando la cabeza con mas cosas que preocuparme, rayos porque se les ocurrió mencionar todo eso justo ahora… _rayos_

**RPOV**

Las clases transcurrieron igual que siempre aun cuando los comentarios de Rangiku acerca del baile hayan sido, en un intento de, borrados de mi mente ellos seguían rondando por mi mente, en serio Ichigo pensaba invitarme al baile o solo eran tonterías que había dicho Rangiku, pero si hubieran sido asi porque Ichigo se sonrojo, porque todos se nos quedaron mirando, porque… creo que sobre pienso las cosas.

Después de que la campana que anunciaba el final del dia en el colegio hubiera sonado, todos nos levantamos y salimos del salón, cuando me fije me acorde que no le había dicho a Ichigo que hoy me quedaba a dormir a la casa de Rangiku por un trabajo de hacer una maqueta o algo así, en fin no es que tengo que decirle siempre al bruto de Ichigo a donde voy es simplemente un recordatorio de lo que le dije ayer, por que a juzgar por su respuesta de ayer dudo que me haya escuchado, un "hmm… si lo que sea" no es siempre una buena señal de que te escucharon.

"Hinamori dile a las demás que ahora las alcanzo"

"Yo les digo"- respondio y me dedico una sonrisa al tiempo en el que volteaba y se adelantaba donde Orihime.

Cuando me fije que hubieran desaparecido por el pasillo me volvi al salón y encontre a Ichigo haciendo su mochila.

"Oi Ichigo…"- salude

"Lo siento enana pero hoy toca ensayo y no no puedes ir"- respondio de manera automatica.

"Por si no te acuerdas hoy día me quedo en la casa de Rangiku, _baka_"- le recordé mientras que volteaba y me iba sin ni siquiera escuchar su respuesta.

Cuando salí del salón juro que escuche algo acerca de unas pijamas de chappy pero preferí no regresarle la discusión.

Ya de camino a encontrarme con las chicas surgieron nuevos pensamientos en mi cabeza, sobretodo acerca de mi familia.

"Como estará Hisana-nee"- murmure para mi misma.

Cuando llegue toque el timbre y ni tuve tiempo para esperar pues ni paso un minuto y me abre la puerta una sonriente Orihime.

"Y ahora que Hime"- le pregunte sabiendo muy bien que quería que pregunte.

"No vas a creer en donde esta en este momento Nemu"- dijo dandome tiempo para pensar

"No, no lose; porque debería…?"- pregunte ahora si había despertado mi curiosidad

Me dejo entrar y todas las chicas estaban en la cocina alrededor de una caja de pizza.

"Rukia!"- canturreó Rangiku mientras que me abrazaba.

"Rangiku… me estas… asfixiando"

"Matsumoto suelta a Rukia la estas matando"- dijo Tatsuki

"Ups"- respondio y me solto

"Entonces… en donde esta Nemu?"- volvi a preguntar después de haberme recuperado del abrazo de Rangiku.

"Esta en una cita con Sado-kun"- respondió Orihime otra vez entre risitas

"Se fueron a ver una película"- me informo Nanao

"Wow"- murmure

"Exacto"- dijo Rangiku mientras ponía una cara de autosuficiencia

Luego de que me contaran como fue que tuvieron que animar a Nemu para que acepte la propuesta, comenzaron a retomar la conversación de la mañana de ahí descubrí que Tatsuki iba con Renji; me alegro tanto por el, el es como el hermano con poco razonamiento que nunca tuve, Orihime con Ishida como todas ya sabíamos, Rangiku con Ikkaku (pobre de el), Nanao iba a ir con un amigo suyo de uno de sus talleres de verano o algo asi, Hinamori según ella no sabía pero todas le dijimos que era solo cuestion de tiempo para que Shiro la invite, Nemu con Chad, y eso me dejaba a mi, yo y mi soledad, según Hime y Rangiku me decían que espere por Ichigo, mientras que Nanao me dijo que si pensaba esperar por Ichigo es que estaba loca por que ese chico no se atrevería a hacerlo, (Tatsuki asintio ante lo que Nanao dijo), Hinamori por su parte se limito a sonreir y decir que no me deje vencer_, vencer por que?_, de la nada Hime comenzo a gritar y ponerse histerica, le preguntamos que pasaba y ella dijo que ya era tarde y no habíamos comenzado a hacer la maqueta asi que nos pusimos en marcha y comenzamos el proyecto, después de horas de lucha con la goma y las temperas terminamos, debe admitirlo no era "La Maqueta" pero nos salio muy bien.

"Por lo menos no es una caja pintada"- anunció Tatsuki mientras que se dejaba caer en la cama de Rangiku

"Supongo, que igual lo que hubiera contado sería nuestro esfuerzo"- dijo Hinamori, sacando su bolsa de dormir y metiéndose en ella.

Al rato ya estabamos todas metidas en nuestras respectivas bolsas de dormir y con las luces apagadas cuando alguien comenzo

"Rukia, estas dormida"- dijo una voz mientras que un dedo estaba poqueando mi cabeza

"Si, lo **estaba**"- respondi y rode sobre mi para mirar a la persona que me había levantado aunque yo sabía muy bien quien era.

"uyy perdon "- susurro Rangiku

"que pasa"- respondi aun medio dormida mientras que me sobaba los ojos

"Solo me preguntaba, te gusta Ichigo?"

"QUE TE PASA, COMO PUEDES CREER ESOO!!"- grite saltando de donde estaba y poniendome de pie señalandola

Todo este ruido había levantado a las demás

"No se, tal vez por como fue que reaccionaste a la simple pregunta"- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo una ceja.

"Que pasa…"- pregunto una adormilada Hinamori

"Creo que Matsumoto le pregunto a Rukia si le gustaba Ichigo"- le respondió Nanao, la cual se estaba poniendo los lentes.

"Al parecer no los pueden dejar tranquilos ni por un día"- gruño Tatsuki mientras que levantaba a Orihime

Me quede helada como podrían creer eso, yo era solamente una amiga de Ichigo, claro casi siempre discutiabamos pero nada fuera de lo comun hasta donde yo sabía, y ahora vienen ellas diciendome que le gusto a Ichigo que me iba a invitar al baile y me hizo dudar de mi ya dudoso concepto de gustarle a alguien.

"No te preocupes Rukia, nosotras haremos todo lo posible para que Ichigo se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, verdad chicas?"- exclamo Rangiku y se paro a mi costado

"En definitiva no cuenten conmigo"- dijo Tatsuki- "Me parece que si de verdad fuera a pasar algo deberiamos dejar que pase solo"- se explico

"Tatsuki, pero nosotras deberiamos ser las encargadas de incentivar al amor entre ellos"- dijo de manera muy entusiasmada Orihime mientras unas extrañas llamas se predian en sus ojos (estaba decidida)

"Momooooooooo, yo se que tu nos quieres ayudar"- dijo Rangiku y miro a Hinamori con ojos de amenaza, con esa mirada hasta yo hubiera cooperado.

"Conociendo a Nemu ella tampoco se va a meter, asi que nosotras preferimos estar al margen"- aseguro Nanao

"Hey esperen si piensan que yo voy a cooperar estan equivocadas yo no pien—"dije hasta que alguien me interrumpio

"No pensabamos contar con tu ayuda Rukia, solo deja esto en nuestras manos"- exclamo Rangiku y me guiño el ojo.

"Enserio no se atrevan"- les adverti y me volví a echar esperando a que las demás siguieran mi ejemplo.

Me quede dormida instantáneamente

Estaba yo parada en medio de la nada, hacía frío, mucho.

Me sente en la superficie negra y abrase mis rodillas esperando que el frío me lleve

Y de repente no paso nada, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba él, Ichigo se había arrodillado para que nuestras miradas esten a la misma altura.

Susurro algo en mi oido pero no entendi.

Se paro y se fue, fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedo rastro de el.

Me paré un tanto confundida pero mas que todo asustada, que me había dicho, por que se fue…

"Ichigo"- le llame y de repente como empezó termino.

Me levante sudando frío, y respirando agitadamente; cuando abrí bien los ojos me di cuenta de que todas estaban alrededor mio con miradas curiosas.

"Que pasa?"- pregunte un poco dudosa

"Eso creo que lo deberíamos preguntar nosotras"- dijo Tatsuki

"Si, te despertaste gritando el nombre de Ichigo"- continuo Nanao

"Que soñaste?"- me pregunto Orihime

Intente hacer memoria pero de lo unico que me acordaba era a Ichigo irse, pero lo demas era confuso.

"Mira, sabes que, no importa"- dijo Rangiku al ver mi cara de concentración – "Luego nos lo dices"

Y…. se termino

Lo admito me parece que este capitulo me salio mas largo, bueno que mas podia hacer

Yo+aburrimiento+yeso en la pierna a capitulos largos xD

Por que Rukia habrá soñado eso

Influira en su relación con Ichigo

Que harán Rangiku, Hime y Hinamori (la ultima en contra de su voluntad) para reforzar el amor entre ellos dos

Si lo admito facil me pase con Hinamori al hacerla sonreir por todo pero que puede decir no me cae

Avances para el proximo capitulo 

Hitsugaya debe entregar algo que luego se convierte en otra cosa inesperada

Unas vacaciones porque no…

poqueando: viene de la palabra en ingles "poke" que era algo de cómo que picar a alguien con algo como picar a alguien en la cabeza con un dedo, el verbo creo que me lo invente pero no sabia como ponerlo (:


	6. A donde crees que iremos?

**Bleach y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen**

No tengo solución me odio por no haber escrito esto antes y lo mas probable esque ustedes tb, no las culpo… pero bueno aquí esta y la mala noticia esque estoy a días de comenzar bimestrales e imagínense si solo pude subir este capitulo con todas las tareas q nos dejaron, con bimestrales no subiré nada xD ( no me odien.. enserio tengo q subir mis notas o repito de año )

Aparte tb tengo q culpar a los fics, me he vuelto adicta y no paro de leer asi que parte de mis tiempos libres los absórben los fics de kingdom Hearts a cierto… TERMINE AMANECER o sea ya lo había terminado hace años pero lo tenia que poner x3

Ya ahora si el 6 capitulo

A donde crees que iremos?-.

Asi que bueno

Bueno que?

Nos vamos…

Adonde

De viaje

Por que?

Duh!

Sigo sin comprender

De promoción

Si, no pienso desperdiciar mis últimos meses de secundaria sin haber ido antes a mi viaje de promoción

Pero sabes que no todos los colegios lo hacen verdad?

Si, lo se pero no quiero que este sea uno de esos

Entonces que piensas hacer?  
Aun no lo he pensado pero lo mas probable es que hable con algún profesor o algo asi, aparte Hime me va a ayudar

Sip siempre en cualquier cosa- respondió mirando a Rukia

Me pregunto porque lo habrá hecho, estará ayudando a Rukia, y si fuera asi en que? Genial mas para pensar, a veces me pregunto si seria mejor que deje a Rukia en paz… no, la enana es demasida divertida para dejarla; con esos ojos, esa mirada que te da cuando haces algo estúpido… jaja

Nanao-chan

Que pasa Hinamori

Kurosaki-kun me esta asustando

Porque?

Esta sonriendo … solo

Dejalo tal ves recordó algo - respondió Nanao, la cual ya se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo había estado fijando su mirada en Rukia

Definitivamente – les oi decir después de unos momento de haberme desconectado de la conversarcion

Es un hecho- respondieron Rangiku y Hisagi a coro

Espera que es un hecho?- pregunto Rukia

Acaso no has estado escuchando la conversación

Bueno… algo asi pero no entendí la ultima parte- las últimas palabras salieron con poca fuerza porque justo en ese momento toco el timbre

Asi que nos vamos de viaje de promoción- escuche que Rukia me decía, mientras regresábamos a la casa

Si, asi parece

A donde crees que iremos?-

Lo mas probable a algún lugar extraño, no te olvides de que Matsumoto lo está organizando asi que podríamos ir a cualquier lugar

Buen punto, solo tengo una pregunta…

Que pasa

Y si le tengo miedo a los aviones??

RPOV

Le pregunte a Ichigo que podía hacer si me daban miedo los aviones y que hizo el mas bruto comenzar a reírse, me dio tantas ganas de tirarle un mochilaso así la que se hubiera terminado riendo seria yo… se salvo solo porque ya estábamos llegando a su casa y tenía que subir por la ventana; ya me canse de hacer eso creo que debería convencer a Ichigo de que mande a poner escaleras en esa parte de su casa…

En fin terminamos de comer y también las tareas así nos quedo tiempo para estudiar para el examen del dia siguiente…

Me fui al baño sigilosamente para que nadie de la familia me escuche( ya me había convertido experta en eso) y cuando regrese encontré a Ichigo durmiendo, _se ve tan guapo cuando esta dormido, _agite mi cabeza intentando que ese pensamiento se fuera; cuidadosamente quite el libro de sus manos y lo tape con la manta no lo pude evitar me quede contemplándolo, se veía tan en paz cuando estaba durmiendo esta creo que vi una formación parecida a una sonrisa en sus labios, _esos labios_, ok suficiente a dormir.

Ya en mi closet me quede dormida instantáneamente

Y soñé…

Soñe , era una tarde, esas tardes cuando el sol ya se esta empezando a ir y el cielo esta medio naranja con otros colores que logran una bonita combinación y una sensación de paz y tranquilidad inimaginable… pero algo estaba mal estaba yo parada frente a mucha gente todas de negro y ellas estaban a su vez mirando fijamente como una urna, me acerque a ella y lo que vi era imposible de creer; era un rostro, un rostro muy parecido al mio pero con rasgos de una mujer mayor, era un rostro que yo reconocería en cualquier parte, era Hisana-nee.

Me levanto una luz y una voz que me llamaba por mi nombre, _Rukia Rukia Rukia_

Le quería responder pero las palabras no salian, asi que intente abrir mis ojos.

Despues de un rato lo logre los abri y ahí echada en la cama de Ichigo estaba yo, _espera yo echada en la cama de Ichigo_.

Ichigo?- pregunte confusa

Hasta que al fin abriste los ojos, enana- respondió

Estaba tan confundida que se lo deje pasar por esta vez

Que paso?

Estuviste gimiendo y llorando casi media hora por eso te saque del closet y te puse en mi cama

Pero porque?

Eso no lo debería preguntar yo?

No, me refiero a que porque me sacaste

Porque estaba preocupado?

Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo, estaba preocupado por MI

IPOV

Oh Oh

Creo que dije algo que no tuve porque haber dicho, pero era la verdad estaba preocupado

En serio estabas preocupado por mi – me pregunto

_Piensa en algo_, claro que estaba preocupado… si no te calmabas no iba a poder dormir, _fiu casi_

Bueno en ese caso ya que me calme te DEJO domir – al decir esto se incorporo

Espera no dije que te tuvieras q ir a dormir ya – le dije

Levanto una ceja y me miro dubitativa

O sea me refiero a que por lo menos me gustaría saber porque estuviste llorando…claro si es que puedo saber

Si bueno ya que… total no sirve tener secretos si al final todo saldrá a la luz- dijo y se volvió a sentar en la cama y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su costado

Me senté a su costado y ella me miro a los ojos y me dijo

Nunca te ha pasado que cuando quieres mucho a alguien sientes como si tuvieras una conexión con esa persona y aun así aunque estén separadas puedas sentir como están…

RPOV

Baje la mirada no soportaba si tenía que verlo a los ojos, así que me concentre en el borde de la manga de mi pijama.

Después de un esfuerzo de casi unos 10 min. Logre recaudar valor y se lo dije

Yo escape de mi casa

…Por que?

Por muchos motivos que serian complicados de explicar ahora

Pero algún dia los sabre

Claro – respondi torpemente mientras jugaba con mi manga

Entonces quien es esa persona?- me pregunto

Que?

De la que hablabas, con la que tienes una conexión

De repente sus palabras me hicieron acordar la escena de mi sueño, gente de negro y el cuerpo de Hisana-nee todo palido y sin vida, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y mis lloriqueos se iban haciendo más fuertes cuando de la nada unos brazos me tomaron y me acunaron transmitiéndome toda esa sensación de calidez y seguridad que no había sentido en bastante tiempo; _pero porque_, porque cuando estaba con él me sentía tan segura, sentía que nada nunca me podría pasar, sentía que ya no importaba que me viera asi…

Sentí como su pulgar limpiaba con torpeza una de mis lágrimas y poco a poco y de tanto llorar el sueño me fue venciendo y me quede dormida.

***

Hoy día no paso nada fuera de lo común, o bueno de lo que llamo común

La tematica principal fue el viaje de promoción al parecer nos íbamos a ir a un lugar que tenía playa o algo asi, no se no escuche bien, porque aunque no quise hoy dia no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Rukia

_Nunca te ha pasado que cuando quieres mucho a alguien sientes como si tuvieras una conexión con esa persona y aun así aunque estén separadas puedas sentir como están…_

Pero a quien se refería porque cuando le pregunte por esa persona se puso a llorar, tal ves algo malo le paso…

El sonido de la cmapana me hiso salir de mis pensamientos

Hoy dia si vienes al ensayo verdad Ichigo?- me pregunto Hitsugaya

No creo que pueda tengo que hacer cosas – le dije mientras que me paraba y buscaba algo en mi mochila

La graduación es después del viaje de promoción y no hemos practicado

Si lo se, calma aun hay tiempo y toma – le di mi cuaderno con la letra de las canciones que íbamos a usar y las propias de la banda

Cogió el cuaderno y me dijo que me lo devolvería después del ensayo

***

Esperen ahora voy a cambiar de Ichigo a Hitsugaya, esque si no se van a confundir con quien dice que xD

***

Al finalizar el ensayo fui a la casa de Ichigo como le prometi para entregarle su cuaderno, tenemos buenas canciones eso es verdad pero faltan pulirlas y si Ichigo pudiera ir mas seguido a ensayar seria de mucha ayuda.

En fin llegue a la y toque le timbre

_No puede ser_

Frente a mi estaba la pequeña chica de pelo negro que una vez me encontré en la cancha de futbol del colegio y que me dijo que me pasara por su casa mas seguido

A hola Toshiro, hasta que decidiste venir – saludo

Karin, _si recuerdo su nombre_, no se cuando te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre y si vine aquí es para entregarle a tu hermano su cuaderno- le explique y le di el cuaderno de Ichigo.

Si claro como sea, quieres pasar a comer mi hermana ha hecho pasta. – me dijo y abria mas la puerta para que pasara

No, no gracias tengo que llegar a mi casa y hacer mis tareas, pero si quieres podríamos cenar otro dia, _no que acabo de hacer sin darme cuenta acabo de invitarla a salir? Pero admito que se sintió algo extraño cuando lo hice como si una parte de mi si quisiera hacerlo._

Como una cita? – me pregunto un poco mas nerviosa

_No tenia nada que perder_, Si como una cita- le responid y la mire; creo que eso no fue una buena idea porque al darse cuenta se sonrojo y no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo linda que se ve cuando esta sonrojada

Aaa… esta..bi..ien – dijo y bajo la mirada hacia el cuaderno

Paso por ti a las 8 el viernes – le pregunte

A las 8 el viernes- repitió

Me despedi de ella y ella me dedico una sonrisa que hizo que otra vez esa cosa extraña se vuelva a sentir.

De repente me acorde de algo todavía mas importante COMO VA A REACCIONAR HINAMORI CUANDO SE ENTERE

Oohh-Oohh

Si soy malévola me gusta hacer sufrir a los personjaes

Vi: tu dics solo porque el momento depresivo emo t tomo

Vi no es el momento ahora de vuelta a tu rincón

Vi: ok pero volveré

Ok…

En fin que sucederá Karin o Hinamori

(díganmelo ustedes porq ni yo se, la q reciba mas votos sera la q se quede con Hitsugaya al final xD)

Al fin Ichigo sabe un poco mas del pasado de Rukia pero eso lo hara pensar mas

Avances para el próximo capitulo

Nuestra primera cita

Los planes de Rangiku y Orhime


	7. Feliz Navidad

**Los siguientes sucesos no van a interferir en el fic**, es solo un pequeño regalo que les hago por navidad.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos ya que gracias a ellas este fic continúa.

**Akitha**

**Uchiha Katze**

**Dalica**

**Caroone**

**Fraise Kers**

**AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007**

**Suigin Walter**

**moongirlanime**

**Eva Vidal**

Gracias, a ustedes y otras mas que no comentan pero agregan a favoritos, es que me siguen dando ganas de continuar el fic! X3 son increíbles y espero que pasen una bonita navidad y también lindo año nuevo! (el cumple de dalica es el 1 de enero xD así que para ella tb feliz cumpleaños)

Muy bien ahora a comenzar!

**Bleach, sus personajes y referencias no son ****míos!**

_Aunque si los pido por navidad….xD_

**Feliz navidad****---**

* * *

La navidad se acerca se siente su espíritu por todos lados, hasta en el colegio quien lo diría. Matsumoto propuso jugar al "amigo secreto", esto consiste en que hacen un sorteo y te toca una persona entonces tu le tienes que mandar cartas y regalos sin que nadie se entere, le puedes ir dando pistas y cosas así para que la persona sospeche de alguien y al final el ultimo día del juego es el intercambio de regalos, ahí ya todos se dicen de quien eran "amigos secretos" y se entregan los regalos. Personalmente no me sentía muy interesado en jugar pero Matsumoto no quiso recibir no como respuesta obligo a que todos jugáramos, que se tramara.

-Muy bien escuchen todos en esa caja de ahí contiene los nombres de todos los de la promoción, cuando llame sus nombres se acercan y toman un papel. – dijo Matsumoto

Pasaron todos y cada uno excepto yo y la enana, después de que Matsumoto tomara su nombre recién pude ir.

Cogí el papel y en realidad el único nombre que quería que me toque era el de Rukia, no se porque pero yo quería ser el que al final le regalara algo; abrí lentamente el papel y no lo podía creer me toco Rukia, eso si que fue una coincidencia de todo el mundo me toco la enana pero para que pensarlo me toco ahora preocúpate de que le vas a regalar.

**RPOV**

Después de que Ichigo haya sacado su papel yo tome el mió, de todos me tuvo que tocar él. Ahora que le regalare.

-Rukia, quien te toco?- me pregunto Orihime

- No se suponía que esto era secreto

- Si pero el punto es que la persona no se entere- me recordó Matsumoto

- Entonces si no se entera no habría ningún problema- dijo Nanao

-En fin quien te toco?- volvió a preguntar Tatsuki

- Ichigo- susurre

Podría jurar que vi a Rangiku y Orihime intercambiar miradas de victoria.

Me pregunto a quien le habrá tocado Ichigo, pobre de el o ella porque conociéndolo lo mas probable es que se olvide.

La campana sonó indicando que ya teníamos que regresar a nuestras casas, me pare y espere a que Ichigo hiciera lo mismo, camine hasta la puerta y de ahí fuimos a su casa.

-Rangiku-chan

-Que pasa Momo?

-como hiciste para que a Rukia-chan y Kurosaki-kun le tocaran entre ellos

-Eso mi querida amiga es algo que no puedo revelar- dijo mientras que una sonrisa malvada cruzaba su cara

Cuando estábamos haciendo las tareas en su cuarto le pregunte a Ichigo quien le había tocado, se puso un poco nervioso pero me dijo que le había tocado Chad. Me pregunto quien me había tocado y le mentí diciendo que me había tocado Hinamori.

Nos quedamos en silencio y se me ocurrió.

-Oi, Ichigo que te gustaría que tu amigo secreto te regale al final

- No se, porque?

- Preguntaba…

- A ti?

- Tampoco se

- …

*.*

Las semanas pasaron y cada vez se acercaban mas a la fecha de la entrega final de regalos y yo no tenia idea de que regalarle a Ichigo, aunque sus intereses no son muchos no tengo idea que regalarle, le tendré que preguntar a los chicos.

- Rukia viste que increíble es esa banda- me dijo Ichigo mientras que veíamos televisión

Creo que la banda le gustaba porque se quedo como bobo viendo el pedacito de concierto que pasaron por las noticias, creo que ya se que regalarle. Le pregunte si esa banda había sacado CD y me dijo que si, que ya habían sacado 2 pero que el ultimo fue mejor que el primero. Bingo! Ya tengo que regalarle.

Al día siguiente después del colegio fui a la tienda de música y pregunte por el CD.

- si lo tenemos – me contesto la encargada

- Cuanto cuesta?- pregunte, es que tenia un presupuesto recortado de lo que me pagaban por las pocas horas de trabajo que tenia en una tiendecita de artículos decorativos.

Cuando me dijo el precio no lo podía creer sobrepasaba con creces mi presupuesto, le pregunte porque costaba así y me dijo que como era nuevo y la banda era muy cotizada le subieron de precio a sus CDS.

Salí de la tienda con las manos vacías ya hora que iba a hacer?

**IPOV**

-Le dije a Rukia que era amigo secreto de Chad- les dije a los chicos esa tarde en el ensayo

- Y que te dijo?- me pregunto Ishida

- Me dijo que hmm, luego le pregunte de quien era ella vacilo un poco pero me dijo que era de Hinamori

- Imposible!- exclamo Renji

- Porque?- pregunto Ikkaku

- Por que Nanao me dijo que Tatsuki le dijo que ella escucho de un chico que le dijeron que un tal Hanatarou era el amigo secreto de Hinamori – explico

- Espera me perdí en Nanao – dijo Hisagi con expresión confundida

- Lo que estoy intentando decir es que Kuchiki no puede ser el amigo secreto de Hinamori porque otra persona ya lo es.

- hmmm que complicado entonces por que Rukia le dijo eso a Ichigo-

- Es que acaso todos son brutos, sin ofender Ishida, Rukia le dijo eso a Kurosaki por que ella es su amiga secreta y no quiere que el se entere, geez es que acaso nadie se dio cuenta – termino Hitsugaya

Nos quedamos en silencio procesando la información que Toshiro nos había dicho y tenia razón Rukia vacilo un poco antes de decírmelo como si lo estuviera pensando luego me pregunto que me gustaría, wow la enana es mi amigo secreto que increíble y justo yo soy el suyo.

El problema es ahora que le regalo?

- Chicos - llame

Todos voltearon a verme

- Que le voy a regalar, no tengo idea que le gusta o que quiere-

- Bueno no le gustan los conejos?- me pregunto Renji

- Si bueno, pero no pienso regalarle un conejo

- No pero le puedes regalar algo relacionado con ellos

- Si Renji tiene razón- dijo Ishida

- Si, la enana tiene una pulsera que nunca se la saca, le puedo regalar un dije de conejo para su pulsera – dije

- si es una buena idea – exclamo Hisagi

- Gracias chicos, cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo en dirección a la primera tienda de joyería que estuviera cerca

- ICHIGO! Espera – grito Hitsugaya

-No creo que te escuche ya- dijo Ikkaku

- Si lose – dijo

- Entonces por que lo llamas- pregunto Hisagi

- Porque aun no termina el ensayo – dijo Hitsugaya mientras una venita se formaba en su cabeza.

Llegue a la tienda y pregunte por dijes para pulsera, me dijeron que un momento espere y sacaron una cajita con muchos dijes de diferentes tamaños y figuras, cogí una que justo tenia la forma de un conejito y pregunte por el, casi se me desorbitan los ojos, el precio no podía ser tanto si el dije era una cosita pequeña como podía costar así. Pero igual le dije que me lo guarden ya encantaría la manera de pagarlo.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la casa me acorde de algo, podía vender mi stereo y así tendría el suficiente dinero para pagar el dije para Rukia, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto pero ahí estaba Rukia haciendo las tareas levanto la mirada y estaba punto de saludarme pero le cerré la puerta, piensa que hago necesito el dinero lo antes posible si no me van a ganar el dije y no podré regalarle nada, que hago….

Volví a abrir la puerta Rukia seguía mirándome levantando una ceja.

- Hola enana, que haces?

- Mi tarea… la cual tú deberías estar haciendo también- me dijo

- Si, bueno la haré mas tarde ahora ya que no hay nadie en la casa y yo tengo que hacer mis tareas, tu tienes que ir a comprar leche! (A/n: lo siento eso fue totalmente de la nada pero es que Rukia se tenía que ir para que Ichigo sacara el stereo x3)

Saque a empujones a una confundida Rukia que me seguía preguntando porque tenia que comprar leche si ni siquiera consumíamos mucha en la casa, cuando al fin salio subí de nuevo, desconecte el stereo y lo guarde en su caja, si aun la conservo, y salí otra vez .

Fui calle abajo en donde había un lugar en el que te compraban artículos casi nuevos o en buen estado, por suerte yo se cuidar mis cosas.

Me dieron una buena cantidad de dinero por mi stereo creo que hasta me va a sobrar un poco, ahora tengo que ir por el dije.

**RPOV**

Ichigo estaba loco, llego de la nada y me dijo que vaya a comprar leche , en que estará pensando pero bueno aquí estoy yo caminado sola en la calle de noche con una botella de leche y sin regalo para el amigo secreto, hmmm… suspire, que hago; me remangue para ver que hora era y en ves de encontrar mi reloj de pulsera, vi la pequeña pulsera que alguna vez Hisana-nee me había dado y que conservaba, mientras que miraba la pulsera se me ocurrió una idea, podría venderla y así obtendría suficiente dinero para el CD de Ichigo, excelente, fui corriendo a una tienda en la cual compran objetos casi nuevos o que estén en buenas condiciones.

Cuando llegue encontré a un trabajador moviendo un stereo muy parecido al de Ichigo, en fin.

-Disculpe – dije

- Si, que desea?- me pregunto un empleado

- Me gustaría saber cuanto valdría esta pulsera- le extendí mi pulsera, era linda eso si es verdad.

- mmm… le daríamos un buen precio por ella – dijo al fin

Después de negociar por un momento me dio el dinero y yo la pulsera, agradecí y salí.

-Que se les habrá dado a los jóvenes por vender sus cosas?

Aproveche que ya estaba en la calle y fui a comprar de una ves el CD, por suerte la tienda seguía abierta y no fue muy difícil volver a encontrarlo porque aun estaba en el sitio en el que lo había dejado la otra ves, lo tome y fui a caja a pagarlo; me sobre lo suficiente como para tomar un taxi.

Abrí la puerta principal y deje la leche en el congelador, pero ahora donde ponía el CD, rayos me olvide de ese insignificante detalle, _piensa Rukia en donde no buscaría Ichigo nada,_

Ya se! Fui al baño de visita y lo guarde en el ultimo cajón del mueble del lavatorio, ya esta nadie nunca usa ese baño.

Subí las escaleras y ahí estaba Ichigo leyendo.

-Porque te demoraste tanto, era solo leche- me dijo

- Es que había una cola muy larga en el supermercado- le mentí

- A las 10 de la noche?

- hmm... si...e-es… que habían rebajas en frutas y verduras

- Si tú lo dices, apaga la luz antes de meterte en el closet –

- OK

Apague las luces, me metí al closet y ahí me cambie a mi pijama, Ichigo no sospecho nada de su regalo si se que no soy buena mintiendo peor no se me ocurría nada mejor que decirle.

- Buenas noches enana- me grito Ichigo

- Buenas noches, _baka_ – respondí

Faltaban 2 días para la entrega de regalos y yo ya tenía el mió, espero que a Ichigo le guste, sonríe y después de un rato me quede dormida.

**IPOV**

El día se paso rápido, excepto por lo del ensayo al parecer me fui del anterior antes que terminara y nuestro castigo de parte de Hitsugaya fue tener otro hoy día.

- Y que tal le lograste comprar el regalo a Ruki-chan – pregunto Ishida

- Si, por suerte encontré el dije perfecto – le dije y sonreí

- Alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy – dijo Hisagi con un tono de voz burlón

- Tendrá algo que ver con el regalo perfecto o tal ve con Rukia- dijo Renji

- No se de que hablan- dije pero sabia que me sonroje e intente que no se notara

- jeje, si tu lo dices- dijo Ikkaku.

Después de eso comenzamos el ensayo, me gusta decir que hemos mejorado, poco a poco pero lo logramos, en fin terminando me fui para mi casa, Yuzu estaba cocinando y Karin no estaba, se había ido a sus clases de fútbol, mi papa tampoco estaba se le había presentado una operación e ultimo momento y había tenido que irse volando;

-Que raro que el enserio trabaje- dije

- Onii-san no hables así de papá, el siempre trabaja.

- pero la clínica no es de él- le pregunte

- Si, buen punto- me dijo y se puso a pensar

Fui a mi cuarto y ahí estaba Rukia, en pijama y leyendo un manga.

-Hola _midget_ – la salude

- Estamos bilingües hoy día – me dijo y me miro

- Que pasa?

- Quería escuchar música, pero no encontré tu stereo en ninguna parte- me informo

- Ahh... eso, _dile que se lo prestaste a Renji_, se lo preste a Renji- le mentí

- Bueno… voy al baño - se paro y salio del cuarto

- Fiu eso estuvo cerca- murmure

El siguiente día, era el día en el que por fin Rukia sabría que yo era su "amigo secreto".

Cuando entramos en la clase se podía sentir la emoción de todos al parecer el equipo de decoración del salón lo había adornado conforme a la ocasión y les había quedado bien. Tomamos asiento y Matsumoto comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy día sabremos por fin quien es amigo secreto de quien, se sienten emocionados- exclamo a la clase

- Siiiiiii! – gritaron a coro todos en el aula.

- En ese caso empecemos.

Así empezó la entrega de regalos, para mantener el orden lo hicieron de la siguiente manera, comenzaba un persona esa le daba el regalo a quien le toco y luego esa persona se la daba a la otra y así sucesivamente. Como Renji dijo un chico bajito le entrego un regalo a Hinamori, ella se lo dio a una chica de pelo morado y ella a otra más hasta que al final solo quedamos Rukia y yo, me miro y yo la mire. Matsumoto rompió nuestro intercambio de miradas y nos dijo que nos entregáramos los regalos, si no me equivoco le guiño un ojo a Orihime y ella se comenzó a reír al igual que Hinamori, me pregunto porque.

Me pare y Rukia hizo lo mismo.

- Enana, soy tu amigo secreto- le dije

- Así veo- se rió- yo también soy el tuyo.

Nos intercambiamos de regalos, abrí el mió y era un CD pero no cualquier CD era el de la banda que le dije que tanto me gustaba, wow ese CD hasta donde se costaba bastante, la mire y ella me estaba mirando mientras sostenía el dije en su mano, sus ojos se comenzaron a poner rojos y las lagrimas salieron, se puso a llorar y salio corriendo del salón sin pensarlo salí corriendo tras de ella, la detuve cerca del salón de música, seguía llorando.

-Ich-Ichigo…- dijo

- Rukia no llores si quieres, si quieres lo cambiamos- le dije

- No es eso – dijo entre sollozos y débiles risas

- Entonces?- pregunte

- Vendí mi pulsera para poder regalarte el CD, porque yo sabia que lo querías- me explico- y ahora ya no tengo donde usar el dije.

- Enserio?, te sorprenderías si supieras que yo ya no tengo donde escucharlo- me miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos- y-yo vendí mi stereo para poder comprarte el dije.- le sonreí.

Se rió y yo me uní a ella, los dos habíamos vendido algo muy especial para comprar los regalos y ahora ninguno podía usar lo que le regalaron. Nos reímos un rato mas y sin necesidad de explicar, los dos supimos por que lo habíamos hecho, sacrificar algo apreciado para la persona que quieres y sin importar cuanto quieres ese objeto solo quieres que esa persona sea feliz, porque?, porque esa persona es… tu persona mas importante; por fin lo comprendí, la volví a mirar y me encontré con su mirada sabía lo que iba pasar, ella miro hacia arriba y yo hice lo mismo, _muerdago en la puerta_, nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, lentamente me agache un poco para estar a su nivel, me acerque a ella tanto que solo nos separaba un pequeñito espacio, cerro los ojos y se acerco cerrando el espacio que separaba sus labios de los míos.

- Feliz navidad- murmuro a mitad del beso

* * *

Si la historia se les hace familiar es mera coincidencia, xD mentira creo que es un cuento navideño en el que paso algo así verdad? No me acuerdo solo se que ya existía antes lo de que compran algo y justo venden esa cosa para poder comprarle algo a la otra persona y la otra justo vende eso y bueno esa cosa.

Creo que esta ves este capitulo fue mas largo, pero acuérdense que no influye en la historia!

Perdónenme porque a veces mis capítulos no son muy largos y no dicen mucho, y también perdónenme porque les hago esperar mucho por uno.

Bueno…

Lo volveré a repetir: gracias todos por seguirme apoyando y **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y BUEN AÑO NUEVO**.

-Se despide lalenca


	8. Lo mas cercano a una cita

Si estoy d regreso, tiemblen por mi poder ahora del 2009 (:

No pude seguir subiendo los capítulos porque me fui a la playa o dulce verano, en fin aparte se me perdió el cuaderno en el q tengo escrito prácticamente todo el fic así que comenzare a improvisar porque no me acuerdo muy bien lo q escribí en ese entonces, pero no se preocupen. Para la people q me pidió mas ichiruki calma todo a su tiempo ya vendrá y si mi mente no me falla pronto.

**Bleach** y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen (excepto claro q las pida por mi cumple xD)

* * *

**Lo más cercano a una cita---**

Los días para antes del viaje pasaron rápido ya solo faltaban 2, al final terminamos eligiendo una playa en un país que quedaba cerca, si aunque Rangiku lo intento creo que no consiguió suficiente presupuesto.

Prepararse fue todo un rollo por que mi padre insistió en ir para cuidar por suerte Orihime lo convenció de no ir pero le prometió que el seria el chaperon del baile de promoción, menudo lío en el que me ha metido ahora el viejo no me va a dejar tranquilo en toda la noche.

Hoy día comenzamos a alistar las maletas con Rukia al parecer la enana consiguió mucha ropa de verano con lo que le pagan en la tienda aparte del descuento, pero lo que le faltaba era una maleta así que tuve que tomar prestada una de mis hermanas y cuando entre para sacarla escuche algo que hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

"Estas seguro que Ichi-nii no se va a molestar" hubo una pausa al parecer Karin estaba al teléfono después de unos segundo contesto "No es que me voy a poner nerviosa aparte no es como si fuéramos..." "Que? no se mejor lo hago cuando estés aquí" "Por favor?" "ya ok, nos vemos".

Con quien habrá estado hablando Karin y a que se refería con que me voy a molestar ; hasta donde se papa me dijo que hoy día Karin iba a salir, piensa Ichigo que fue exactamente lo que te dijo:

"_El viernes Karin se convertirá en una mujer mi hija saldrá sola con un chico, OHHH! Masaki por que no estas acá para hacerle compañía a el viejo padre que ve como sus hijos se van volando del nido"_

Aja Karin va a tener una cita, esperen eso no es bueno… NOOOO

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi mire a Rukia y ella me estaba mirando

"ahh..., Ichigo que paso porque tienes esa cara"- dijo y me llevo un espejito de bolsillo a la cara, si tenia razón mi expresión era de horrorizado y traumado al mismo tiempo; aparte el espejo y le dije "Rukia no hay tiempo, rápido tenemos hasta las 8 para terminar de hacer las maletas luego me tendrás q acompañar a un lado" comencé a meter toda la ropa que estaba en mi cama a mi maleta

"no se si lo habrás notado pero no tengo maleta"

"cierto la maleta"- salí del cuarto y entre corriendo en el de mis hermanas me detuve mire a Karin y ella me miro a mi, tome la maleta y salí corriendo.

"Aquí esta"- le tendí la maleta a Rukia ella la tomo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

"A donde vamos a ir"- me pregunto

"Sabes algo de lo que Karin va a hacer esta noche"

"Sino me equivoco escuche decir a tu papá que Karin tiene una cita esta noche"- dijo y le tape la boca con mis manos

"No digas esa palabra"

"Mmfamsfngdhsdgg"

"Perdón no te entendí que cosa enana"- cogio mis manos y las retiro de su boca

"Dije: y que tenemos que ver nosotros"

"Como que 'y que tenemos que ver nosotros' no es obvio vamos a ir a una misión de espías"- me miro con cara divertida

"Ichigo estas bien?"

"Claro que lo estoy que te hace pensar lo contrario"

"No se tal ves que estas actuando raro… ya se eres sobreprotector"

"No"

"No lo niegues, si ni siquiera me dejas decir la palabra ci—"

"No lo digas"- me tape los oídos si estaba siendo inmaduro pero nadie me arrebatara a mi hermanita toda pequeñita e inocente

"—TA"- dijo Rukia exagerando la modulación de las letras

"Te dije que no lo dijeras"- la mire y le lance una mirada mortal

"Como si enserio tu me escucharas cuando yo lo pido"- dijo y recogió la maleta la cual ya estaba cerrada.

Al rato mire mi reloj este decía que eran las 7:45 solo 15 min. antes de que esta misteriosa persona venga a recoger a mi hermana, me pregunto quien será porque que yo sepa Karin no conoce a muchos chicos, o me equivoco?

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos estuve rodeando la sala con Papá los dos mirando de rato en rato la puerta esperando que sonara, Karin estaba sentada en mirando la televisión haciendo como si nada y Yuzu , buena ella nos estaba mirando con curiosidad. De repente el timbre sonó, Karin mi padre y yo nos miramos y luego la puerta en cosa de segundos los tres estábamos corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar nos tropezamos y caímos uno encima de otros; al final Yuzu termino abriendo la puerta.

"Buenas noches esta Karin?"-pregunto una voz que se me hacia familiar, esperen … noooo, doble noooo

"KARIN, ya llego"- Yuzu termino de abrir la puerta y ante mis ojos estaba ni mas ni menos HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO

Karin llego a la puerta y arrastro a Toshiro adentro y se lo presento a mi papa y luego vino donde estaba yo y no se que me habrá dicho pero asentí luego hablo el y tampoco me importa que habrá dicho, de todas las personas que Karin pudo haber elegido porque tenia que ser precisamente ÉL, no es que me moleste mucho porque no es que el sea mayor si no que simplemente lo adelantaron porque era inteligente o algo así, lo que me molesta un poco es que es mi amigo o eso creía, hasta donde sabia los amigos no se meten con las hermanitas de otros; un fuerte BAM me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta ya los dos se habían ido.

Corrí escaleras arriba y entre a mi cuarto furioso, la enana estaba leyendo, cuando me vio dejo el libro y me pregunto

"Que pasa Ichigo el chico no te cae bien"- dijo y tomo un sorbo de agua

"No, no es precisamente eso lo que pasa es que el chico es HITSUGAYA!!!!!"

Rukia me miro y el agua que tenía retenida en su cachete salio y las gotitas me cayeron

"Oops, perdón" – se paro e intento limpiarme las gotitas.

" Si bueno.. No puedo permitir que esto pase, rápido coge una casaca y te veo abajo" – volví a cerrar la puerta y salí corriendo escaleras abajo "PAPA voy a salir"- dicho esto cerré la puerta y me encontré con Rukia la cual ya me estaba esperando

"No entiendo que vamos a hacer"- pregunto

"Ingenua y pequeña, pequeñísima Rukia, los vamos a seguir" – le conteste y me subí al carro de mi papa (si, Ichigo ya tenia permiso para manejar o algo así y no crean que se robo el carro de su papa solo lo tomo prestado)

***

Llegamos al lugar en donde Karin dijo que iba a ir primero: El parque de diversiones; no fue difícil encontrarlos nada mas teníamos que encontrar a un enano de pelo blanco.

Los seguimos toda la noche y nos subimos a todos los juegos que ellos se subieron claro siempre ocultándonos, la enana cumplió bien su papel de espía.

Los seguimos a un puesto donde parecía ser el de derribar botellas, Toshiro las derribo todas en el primer intento y gano un peluche gigante y no me sorprendió que se lo diera a Karin.

"El enano es un suertudo, verdad?"- dije y mire a Rukia, ella estaba embobada viendo los peluches y si mi vista no me falla estaba mirando fijamente un peluche de conejo.

"Te gusta ese peluche?" – le pregunte, se volvió a verme y asintió mire alrededor para ver si ellos estaban cerca , al parecer no – "Te lo voy a ganar"- dije eso y me levante de nuestro escondite , tome a Rukia de la mano y la jale para que salga también , _sus manos son tan suaves y frágiles _.

"No es necesario, enserio Ichigo no te preocupes" – dijo detrás mío

"No ya dije que te lo ganaría y nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión" – me volví y la mira, no me había dado cuenta de lo linda que se veía esa noche de repente sentí una cosa graciosa en mi estomago; se dio cuenta de que me quede mirando y se sonrojo.

Llegamos al puesto y le dije al señor que me de dos pelotas, por suerte como tengo tan _buena_ puntería, tuve que pedir otras dos mas, al final bote todas las pelotas.

"Que peluche desea, señor"- me dijo el que atendía

"Hm..m..El de conejo"- lo saco , me lo iba a entregar pero vio a Rukia atrás mío y me pregunto: "Tiene suerte de tener una enamorada así de bonita"

"NO SOMOS ENAMORADOS" – gritamos al mismo tiempo, mire al señor y tome el peluche de sus manos

"Oi, toma enana" – le di el peluche y nos alejamos del puesto.

El señor tenia razón quien nos viera creería que somos una pareja, los dos caminando juntos en un parque así y que le acabo de ganar un peluche el que ella esta abrazando, la cosa graciosa volvió a mi estomago de repente Rukia se volvió y me miro.

"Ichigo creo que los perdimos de vista"

"Tu crees?"

"No es mi culpa tu quisiste 'ir a jugar'"

"Solo porque tu te morías por el peluche"

"No me moría por el peluche"

"Entonces ya no lo quieres"

"No, yo no quise decir eso"- murmuro y bajo la cabeza, suspire.

"En fin vamos a ver donde dijo que iba después, mmm.....…-"

"Ichigo, mira creo que son los de aya!"- exclamo y señalo a dos personas alejándose en dirección a un restaurante.

"Corre"- le dije y fuimos corriendo tras ellos.

***

El restaurante era pequeño considerando en donde estaba, tenia ventanas enormes que daban la impresión de estar en una vitrina gigante, había mesitas chicas con velas al centro de la mesa y al parecer era de comida italiana; nos sentamos lejos de Toshiro y Karin. Se nos acerco un mozo y nos pregunto que queríamos pedí un plato de espaguetis y la enana pidió lasaña. Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras nos traían la comida, claro nunca despegando mis ojos de mi hermana.

"La quieres mucho, verdad" – me pregunto Rukia

"Obviamente la quiero es mi hermana menor y no dejaría que nada le pase"

"Sabes… posiblemente esto se repita y no creo que la quieras seguir en todas las citas que tiene, o si?"

"Tal vez… pero mientras pueda la seguiré"

"Ella esta creciendo, ya no es una niña que necesita protección"

"No, ella siempre me va a necesitar yo soy su hermano mayor y nunca la dejare sola, es algo que me prometí cuando mama murió" – mire a Rukia, ella me estaba mirándome como esperando a que siga, así fue le seguí contando – "Cuando mama murió Karin y Yuzu eran pequeñas, me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que ellas dos estén solas nunca yo las protegería, las protegería de cualquier cosa y siempre estaría ahí para ellas…"

"Me parece que hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien, pero no crees que todo esto de seguirla es demasiado"

"Bueno posiblemente exagere un poco"- admití. En ese momento nos trajeron la comida, comimos y me propuse a no mirara en la dirección de ellos, por suerte lo logre.

Cuando terminamos nuestros platos llamamos al camarero y pague la cuenta, la enana protesto pero yo invitaba esa noche total yo la traje conmigo. Me levante de la mesa pero Rukia no.

"Pero Ichigo… y Karin?"- me pregunto

"Bah, ella estará bien Toshiro es una buena persona opino que la estoy dejando en buenas manos" – le sonreí y le ayude a levantarse

Caminamos de vuelta al carro, Rukia aun cargaba el conejo de peluche.

"Sabes Ichigo…" –dijo mirando el cielo, algunas estrellas ya habían salido – "Yo nunca tuve una cita, no es que no haya tenido la oportunidad si no que no me dejaban, patético verdad? Pero en fin cuando llegue acá y los conocí también creí que nunca tendría una y si la tuviera no sabría como actuar, pero esta noche me di cuenta de que si sabría como"- me miro "Sabes Ichigo esto es lo mas cercano que he tenido a una cita y quería que sepas que…que… la pase bien" – me sonrío y entro al carro.

'_Lo mas cercano a una cita'_, esa frase se repitió en mi cabeza todo el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Aparque el auto, y mire a Rukia, no me había hablado mas en todo el camino.

"Para mi esto también fue lo mas cercano a una cita, enana" – le dije, me miro estaba sonrojada

" Y si tu quieres… podríamos tener una de verdad" – me miro con cara dubitativa.

"En...enserio lo di...ces?" – me pregunto

"Claro, siempre y cuando tu quieras"- las ultimas palabras, se redujeron a balbuceos míos.

"Si, si quiero" – copio el peluche y salio del carro, la seguí y entre a la casa.

Esa noche antes de dormir recordé todo lo de esa tarde y el sentimiento gracioso me volvió invadir, pero luego me di cuenta de algo **IBA A TENER UNA CITA CON RUKIA!!** O por Dios yo y me bocota, pero soy conciente que una parte de mi se moría porque esa cita fuera pronto.

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAH mi plan para que Ichigo y Rukia regresen del viaje convertidos en pareja esta sobre ruedas" – exclamo Matsumoto

"Matsumoto-san no crees que el nombre del plan es muy largo" – pregunto Hinamori

"Si tienes razón… en ese caso lo llamaremos PQIRRVHP" – salto Matsumoto

"Algo me dice que me voy a olvidar todas esas letras" – repuso Orihime que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas intentando memorizar todas esas letras.

"Calma Orihime se te grabaran rápido"- dijo Matsumoto y una sonrisa tenebrosa invadió su rostro

"A veces Matsumoto-san me da miedo" – le susurro Hinamori a Orihime

"Jaja lo se pero no crees que eso es lo que lo pone interesante"- replico Orihime

"Bueno chicas en ese caso ahora que esta todo listo, lo podremos llevar a cabo" – grito de emoción Matsumoto

"PQIRRVHP"- gritaron las 3 chicas y después hicieron una pose triunfal *inserte aquí himno de superman*

* * *

Jajaja tal ves se pregunten que estarán planeando pero no, no se los diré xD

Bueno de aquí noc cuando suba el cap 9, porque me voy de viaje por mi cumpleaños (bien 15 años), pero procurare que se pronto

See you ;)

**Avances para el siguiente capitulo** 

Nos embarcamos al viaje!

Que con quien voy a compartir el cuarto??!!!


	9. el mejor momento

Al fin!!

Despues de un viaje, del un bloqueo largo y el colegio tengo el capitulo terminado *^*

No me odien TT^TT es que simplemente no podía, tenía el archivo a la mitad y no sabia como continuarlo, pero en fin lo termine.

Creo que lo estoy comenzando a perder, el hilo de los eventos no se desarrollaba asi, no se aparte creo que estoy cambiando mucho a Ichigo o soy yo? ._.

**Bleach** y todas sus referencias no me pertenecen!! (Creo que eso ya lo saben. pero vale la pena soñar, verdad? =3=)

**---El mejor momento**

Al fin el "gran dia"- por asi decirlo- llego.

Del colegio nos recogieron los buses y de ahí partimos, no se cuanto tiempo paso porque hubo un momento en el que me quedo dormido, Renji se volvio de su sitio y me pregunto si sabia con quien iba a compartir habitación ya que al parecer ellos ya sabian y no se molestaron en avisarme antes (las habitaciones eran de 3). Algo me dice que este paseo tiene un lado oscuro.

Despues de una o dos horas mas llegamos al "Shikai Inn" (si loc mi cabeza exploto y me raye mal con los nombres xD), esos eran una gran cadena de hoteles por todo Karakura, eran demasiado sofisticados para mi gusto pero como este tenia sede en la playa al parecer esta bien.

Descargamos todo y nuestro profesor encargado, Urahara-sensei y su prometida - que no tengo idea de porque estaba ahí - Yoruichi o algo asi; nos ayudaron a llevar todo a la recepcion y hacer el _check-in. _Rangiku al ser la que organizo el paseo, repartio las llaves a las habitaciones a los grupos de 3 y cuando hubo repartido todos me di cuenta de que yo no tenia con quien compartir habitación y muchos menos tenia una!

"Urahara, no tengo con quien compartir habitación" – me acerque al profesor y le dije

"Es una lastima Ichigo, y yo que creí que tenias amigos" – dijo con tono burlón

"SI TENGO AMIGOS"

"Entonces donde estan?"

"…"

"Lo suponia, Shihouin~" – llamo a su prometida

"Que pasa"

"Linda como siempre, me preguntaba si sobraron algunos alumnos, porque aquí el señor Kurosaki no tiene suficientes para llenar una habitación" – Yoruichi me miro con una expresión igual que la de Urahara_, genial porque de todos los profesores tenían que mandar al profesor que disfrutaba verme sufrir y al parecer su prometida compartia el mismo sentimiento. _

"Si, al parecer hay otro alumno que no alcanzo a tener habitación" – dijo y justo detrás de ella estaba Rukia, creo que se referia a ella.

"En ese caso a menos que quieras compartir habitación con tu profesor y su futura esposa – puedo jurar que vi una sonrisa detrás de su abanico – tendrás que compartir habitación con la señorita Kuchiki"

"_bueno acaso esto no es genial….."_

_///_

"Muy bien Ichigo, vamos a compartir habitación" – dijo Rukia, mientras que llevabamos nuestras maletas a la habitación doble

"Como si no lo supiera" – respondi

"Si pero no te das cuenta no es muy diferente de lo que normalmente hacemos" – la mire con curiosidad y ella se sonrojo

"hmmm... Ya sabes me refiero a que normalmente compartimos la habitación, asi que seria como dormir en el closet pero mas cómoda"- dije y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era espaciosa para ser una doble, las camas estaban a los dos extremos, entre ellas habia un pequeño velador con un telefono y unas indicaciones, las paredes eran de un color rosa palido casi blanco, tenia alfombrado crema o bueno fue una vez crema, a un costado habia una mesita con dos sillas, habia una puerta que como después descubrimos era el armario, la otra puerta conducía al baño, _cierto vamos a compartir el baño_.

Pusimos en orden todas nuestras cosas y después nos fuimos a cenar en el comedor principal junto con todos los demás de ahí cada uno se dirigio a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Llegamos a la habitación a dormir, caímos como costales de papa. No me moleste en cambiarme de ropa es que la cama era demasiado suave, era perfecta, la cama estaba diseñada para dormir.

///

A la mañana siguiente me levanto un pequeño susurro, bueno no era pequeño porque me levanto, en fin escuchando bien esa voz era familiar, era la voz de Rukia, estaba cantando…?

Mire alrededor y no estaba en su cama entonces me pare y me di cuenta que el sonido venia de el baño y aparte lo acompañaba el sonido de la ducha, _la enana se esta bañando._

"Rukia cuanto te vas a demorar aquí hay gente que también quiere estar limpia" – llame a través de la puerta

"_Ya salgo_" – oí y después el agua se apago unos minutos mas tarde salio la enana con todas sus cosas en la mano, no lo pude evitar y me quede mirándola, se veía tan linda, por algunas puntas de su cabello aun resbalaban gotas de agua y su cara estaba todavía medio roja por el agua caliente, su piel era perfecta… si no hay mejor descripción, el contraste de su pelo negro con su piel era increíble.

"Q…que pasa?"- pregunto

"Ah… no nada"- cogi mis cosas y entre al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Me termine de bañar y luego salimos de la habitación para tomar desayuno con los demas.

///

"Shhh.. todos calma, ahí vienen"

Cuando entramos al comedor fuimos bienvenidos con toda una gama de miradas, desde sonrisas hasta miradas malevolas. Hoy va a ser un largo día.

Nos sentamos después de haber elegido que queriamos comer y lo dejamos sobre la mesa.

"Que pasa"- le pregunte a Renji

"Porque crees que pasa algo?" – respondio

"No estoy ciego algo se traman todos ustedes y lo averiguare" – dije

"Ni siquiera ha comenzado la diversión" – Hisagi le susurro a Reni y luego se rieron maniáticamente

Cuando dije que algo se tramaban no me esperaba algo asi… bueno en realidad si.

Todo el día nos dejaban solos a mi y a Rukia, cuando estabamos el la piscina me dejaron con Rukia, cuando nos subimos a los toboganes de agua me dajron solo con Rukia, cuando nos fuimos a la playa (aparte de fastidiar a Tatsuki por que estaba usando un bikini) me dejaron solo con Rukia; debi suponer que todo esto se trataba de emparejarnos porque si no me equivoco todos ya estan emparejados…mmm…

Bienvenidos! este es Ichigo pensando

Ishida – Orihime

Renji – Tatsuki

Chad – Nemu

Ikkaku – (bueno en realidad el no esta enparejado pero Matsumoto dijo que le iba encontrar a alguien)

Toshiro - no estoy seguro si considero a Hinamori o a Karin… nop Karin no ¬ ¬

Hisagi – Hisagi puede encontrar a cualquier chica que quiera eso el ya lo dejo claro

Nanao tiene enamorado pero no esta en nuestra escuela y como nunca habla de el no sabemos como se llama pero si esta emparejada

Aquí concluye!

No puedo creer que todos se hayan involucrado bueno me lo podia esperar de Renji y Hisagi… tal ves Ikkaku pero Shiro y Chad ellos nunca, me pregunto con que los habrá chantajeado Matsumoto – un frio recorrió mi espalda- Matsumoto puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone.

Ya en la tarde después de haber almorzado las cosas se relajaron, asi que me dieron ganas de descansar, fui hasta mi habitación y busque la llave, busque en mis bolsillos…nada, busque en mi modhila…nada, _rayos_ Rukia la debe tener. Le pregunte a Hinamori si habia visto a Rukia y me dijo que no, le pregunte a Ishida y Orihime y tampoco la habían visto, le pregunte a otras personas mas y nada, donde podría estar

"Estas buscando a Rukia?"

"Si, porq… Matsumoto?!" – exclame, de la nada aparecio seguida de Hinamori, tal vez ella le dijo

"Hola, Ichigo; en fin Hinamori me dijo que estabas buscando a Rukia"

"si, sabes donde esta?" – le pregunte

"Si no me equivoco la vi en la pla-…"

"Gracias" – me fui corriendo a la playa.

"Y ahora que le pasa" - dijo Matsumoto y miro a Hinamori

Hinamori levanto los hombros y nego

El sol se estaba comenzando a poner y yo estaba corriendo a la playa, llegue la playa estaba desierta salvo por esa pequeña persona sentada a la orilla admirando el atardecer.

Fui hasta Rukia noto mi prescencia porque me miro, me miro con esos preciosos ojos y de repente mis ganas de dormir se esfumaron.

"Que pasa Ichigo" – me pregunto

"No nada solo… solo vine a mirar el atardecer" – mentí no me atrevía a decirle lo que en serio me pasaba, se mordió el labio

"Ven siéntate entonces" – dijo y me hizo la seña de sentarme a su costado en la arena, nos sentamos y estuvimos así un rato; me di cuenta que de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas y no pude evitar yo también mirarla, de repente una canción se me vino a la mente…

_Ella esta ahí sentado junto a ti_

_no te ha dicho nada aun _

_pero algo te atrae _

_sin saber porque_

_te mueres por tratar de _

_darle un beso ya_

No por favor esa canción noo, eso me pasa por acompañar a Yuzu a mirar esas películas de Disney; pero es verdad con la luz del _sunset_ Rukia se ve bellísima, hermosa, linda…

_Si, la quieres _

_si la quieres mirala _

_mirala y ya veras_

_no hay que preguntarle_

_no hay que decir_

_no hay nada que decir_

_besalaa_

"Uhhm...Rukia" – se volteo y me miro esperando a que termine de formular mi oración

"Si..."- dijo finalmente, no no puedo

"No...nada"

_Shalalalalalala que paso_

_el no se atrevio y no la besara_

_shalalalalalala que horror que lastima_

_me da ya que la perdera_

Ya entendí, no hay necesidad de que me presiones, pero es que no puedo; puedo hacer muchas cosas pero no besar a Rukia?

_El momento es_

_en esta laguna azul_

_pero no esperes mas_

_maañna no puedes_

_no ha dicho nada y no lo hara_

_si no la besas ya_

Ahora si vamos Ichigo, si no lo haces la canción va a seguir sonando

El sol se esta poniendo es perfecto, hazlo!

_Shalalalalalala porque temer no te va a comer_

_ahora bésala_

_shalalalalalala sin dudar no lo repites mas _

_y ahora bésala_

_shalalalalalala por favor escucha la canción _

_y ahora bésala_

_shalalalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya _

_ahora bésala_

_bésala_

_bésala_

_bésala_

_bésala_

_bésala…ya_

"Rukia" – la llame, ella volteo, la mire y…

**RPOV**

Estaba en la playa sentada en la orilla mirando como el sol se iba a poner y de pronto apareció Ichigo, mi corazón se olvido de latir, es que tu no sabes como se veía (claro no es que lo fuera a admitir los Kuchiki no somos así) su pelo color zanahoria resplandecía con el sol, sus ojos tenían un brillo increíble pero lo mas bonito era su mirar; tenia una expresión calmada pero ansiosa tenía algo inexplicable que lo hacía _único._

No se si lo habré comentado antes pero hace poco me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, si de Ichigo del tonto, bruto, pesado, estresante, Ichigo.

Se acerco y me miro

"Que pasa" – le pregunte

"No…nada solo vine a mirar el atardecer" – estaba mintiendo, era obvio pero en fin _déjalo mentir_ – me dije. me mordí el labio

"Ven siéntate"- y le hice señas de que se siente a mi lado, lo hizo

No podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando, en una de esas me miro también y tuve que voltearme rápido o se iba a dar cuenta que me estaba sonrojando. Después de un rato me llamo, espere a que dijera algo mas pero no dijo nada y cuando le pregunte, me dijo que no era nada; volvió su vista al sol y yo hice lo mismo.

Me volvió a llamar y cuando voltee…

Me **beso**

Me quede helada no sabía que hacer, si sabía pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, _has algo rápido. _Demasiado tarde Ichigo termino el beso y me miro, me miro con una mirada herida y me sentí mal me sentí mal porque fue mi culpa que mi cuerpo no haya reaccionado y ahora Ichigo cree que no _lo quiero._

"Perdón, no se…no..." - Ichigo se paro y ya estaba volteándose para irse, _no_, rápidamente me pare y lo cogí del polo.

"No… no te vayas" – le dije pero que pasaba con mi voz se escuchaba entrecortado y algo húmedo sentí en mis mejillas, estaba llorando.

Él se volteo y me vio así

"No llores… perdon yo no quería.. per-" - no quería sus disculpas el no hizo nada mal, me pare sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo bese, su repiracion se corto pero a comparación de mi el si respondió el beso; fue un beso dulce, clamada y lleno de _amor._

Me tomo de la cintura y me cargo, ahora si estábamos al mismo nivel, tire mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y si hubiera sido por mi me hubiera quedado así para siempre.

Nada podía ser mejor que ese momento: Ichigo rompió el beso y junto su frente con la mía, nuestras narices chocando.

"Te quiero, enana" - dijo

Borren lo que dije antes, **este** era el mejor momento

* * *

Si al fin un poco de IchiRuki para ustedes 3

Vamos todos amamos las peliculas de Disney, verdad o_Ô

Aunque creo que los shalalalalas tenían menos las… owo

xD

**Avances para el próximo capitulo** ---

Aquí termina el viaje y retoma la verdadera historia ^^


	10. NA e Hiatus

Nota de Autora:

No he podido

He estado intentando hacer este capitulo desde hace tiempo, lo intente por lo menos cuatro veces y en ninguna he podido salvo la último que hice un poquito pero luego me quede sin ideas para seguir. Será que lo estoy perdiendo DD:

Así que por un fuerte bloqueo creo que voy a dejar el fic momentáneamente en Hiatus, espero que no dure mucho porque yo quería terminarlo.

Aparte he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza; me afane con algunas otras cosas mas (Kingdom Hearts, D. Gray-man, Hetalia, Special A) y también estaba el colegio.

Lo siento!!

Por lo menos les daré lo poco que he podido hacer.

* * *

Y que paso? – pregunto una impaciente Rangiku

No se no vi bien, la cabeza de Kurosaki me impidió ver la cara de Rukia- respondió y volvió su mirada a Rangiku, la cual le pego en la cabeza.

Auch, por que fue eso Rangiku-san- pregunto

Hinamori, pequeña e ingenua Hinamori, lo que sucedió es que se han besado – dijo y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

Entonces llamo a Orihime y le digo que el plan fue un éxito? - pregunto y saco de su bolso su celular

Si, prosigue – respondió mientras que sus labios formaban una sonrisa extraña.

**IPOV**

Después de nuestra escena en la playa, decidimos que ya era tiempo de regresar porque al parecer ya era hora de cenar.

Aun no puedo creer que haya besado a Rukia y por sobre todo haberle dicho que la quería, no se, creí que iba a sentirme raro confesando de esa manera lo que sentía pero al contrario sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, felicidad, si eso era.; Ahora estaba caminando junto a ella tomados de la mano y al parecer me estaba hablando de algo pero no estaba escuchando, espera… si nos besamos, le dije me que gustaba, y estábamos caminando de la mano , eso nos hacia enamorados? Y si ella no creía lo mismo, no quiero perderla. Me quede parado pensando.

"Ichigo, que pasa?" – dijo Rukia porque al haber parado yo, ella también se había detenido. _Le pregunto, y que pasa si ella dice que no._

"No, nada solo pensaba que va a pasar cuando lleguemos tomados de la mano al comedor y todos están ahí" – mentí, bueno en realidad eso también me preocupaba pero era lo de menos

"No te preocupes, algo me dice que no les va a sorprender mucho" – tomo mi mano otra vez y reanudamos el paso.

Ok ahí vienen, todos a sus posiciones – grito Rangiku, todos se pusieron es sus respectivos lugares y apagaron la luz del comedor.


End file.
